LaRosse High For the Gifted
by StoryLover95
Summary: Full summary inside! Contestshipping! Pokeshipping! Ikarishipping! A school for super powered teens? What could possibly go wrong?
1. The Mission: Protect LaRosse High

**A/N: New story!! This is not a retelling of Pokemon. It's an idea I got watching X-Men and reading a few fanfics. The characters may be a little bit OOC but please try to work with me here. And I kind of stole Jesse Anderson from Yugioh GX to act as a character in this story! I couldn't think of another OC so I just took him because I LOVE his character!**

Summary: LaRosse High School. A school for the gifted and talented. Their lush flower gardens, Olympic class sports arenas and multiple extracurricular activities makes this place a desired school for all teens. But behind the gates of the school everything is not at all what it seems. There are powerful foes waiting, for the perfect opportunity to strike at the school. You see the school is a school for the magically gifted. Those who have extraordinary powers. But what happens when a school full of super powered teens can't defend themselves? Send in the world's greatest super powered spies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Jesse Anderson!

_________________________________________________________________

**The Mission: Protect LaRosse High**

No one's POV

A mansion stood on top of a hill. It's large iron gates protected the 34 bedroom, 17 bath house. Within the gates there were flower gardens of all kinds. Within the house itself, many of the rooms had been transformed into training grounds. They consisted of various kinds: a water arena, a fire arena, a jungle arena, a desert arena, a mountainous arena and those were only for the Pokemon! On the opposite side of the house there were exercising and testing equipment. There were rooms for: gymnastics, dance, fighting, swimming, rock climbing, and many more. At this very moment two girls were in the rock climbing room.

They were each strapped up to a harness and were climbing up the 20 ft wall. (The house is INSANELY huge). "Hey May? How long do you think til dad gives us a mission?" A girl with waist length jet black hair and sapphire eyes asked.

May, a girl with shoulder length chestnut colored hair and equally blue sapphire eyes shrugged. "I don't know Sydney. Dad said that he was just passed on a case. That's why he sent Misty and Dawn out for the past two months." Dawn, Misty, May and Sydney were all sisters. Well…adopted sisters to be precise. Dawn had back length blue hair that she almost always had down. Misty had neck length orange hair that she normally kept in a small side ponytail to keep it manageable. One things these four siblings had in common though were their eyes. Each one of them had piercing sapphire blue eyes. It was because they were all extremely powerful. Unlike most of the people with abilities they each had the rare and amazing ability to be able to learn, gather, and master any and all other abilities. They're parents had all been killed in a raid looking for super powered children. They took the four, along with hundreds of other kids to a training facility. They put the children through horrible trials and terrible conditions. In the end they had made an army of super powered teens that would not hesitate to follow whatever order they were given. Norman, their adoptive father, and a group of others stormed the facility and destroyed it along with the people inside. The only ones to survive were Dawn, Misty, May and Sydney. Norman saw that they each held immense power and had a spark in their eyes. They wanted freedom. They wanted a family. They wanted love. He took the girls in. Ever since that day 3 years ago Norman had trained them into the world's greatest spies: Aqua (Misty), Diva (Dawn), Shadow (May), and Screamer (Sydney).

Sydney started climbing without using her legs looked over at May who was doing the same. They both had a bored expression on their face. "May…I'm SO bored! There isn't anything fun to do!" May shrugged.

"How bout we have a battle then?" May suggested. Sydney shook her head.

"Both our Blaziken's are in the fire arena with Growlithe and Charizard. Squirtle, and Wartortle are in the water arena along with your Glaceon and my Eevee. My Pichu and Shinx are in the electric arena. Your Munchlax…is probably somewhere where theirs food and your Beautifly and Skitty are in the jungle arena with my Garchomp." Sydney listed off. "They are ALL the way on the other side of the house."

May wrinkled her nose. "Good point. Besides, they are training non-stop to get stronger. They are so dedicated." May smiled. The two continued their climb. When they both reached the top a static sound erupted above them.

"_May and Syd could you two please come to the office? And bring your Pokemon with you, your about to receive your next assignment." _Norman's voice sounded on the loudspeaker. (Yes this house is so huge they need a LOUDSPEAKER to be able to communicate!) May and Sydney shared a look and smirked. They jumped off the top of the wall and started to repel down the wall. As soon as they hit the ground they undid their harness. They turned and saw all their Pokemon waiting for them.

"Hey guys! You ready for our mission?" May asked.

"_Were ready!" _They all shouted enthusiastically. Sydney laughed.

"Then come on, we've got to walk to the office. So we should get there in about…5 minutes?" Sydney guessed. All the Pokemon nodded and started out walking. May and Sydney didn't return them to their Pokeballs because they were like family to the girls. Pichu and Eevee had jumped onto Sydney's shoulders. Squirtle jumped into the girls arms and snuggled up against her. Growlithe walked faithfully at her feet while Blaziken (This Blaziken is going to be called Blaze) and Garchomp walked alongside their trainer with Shinx balancing on top of Blaze's shoulder.

May's Beautifly was perched on top of her head. Her Wartortle was snuggled against her much like Sydney's Squirtle was. Her Glaceon had wrapped herself around her shoulders and closed her eyes briefly. Munchlax was silently walking along with Blaziken and Charizard. Skitty was on the ground hopping around playfully. Shinx had fallen off of Blaze's shoulders and he and Skitty started rolling around. Blaziken and Blaze shared a look.

"_Alright you two quit fooling around." _Blaziken spoke sternly.

"_Aw but why?" _Skitty complained.

"_Because the last time you decided to play on our way to the office you wound up getting lost and our mission turned out being finding you two." _Blaze countered.

"_We'll keep up this time!" _Shinx promised. May laughed.

"Well there's no time for that now. We're here." She pointed to two double doors made of dark cheery wood. Sydney and May opened the door and stepped to the side allowing their Pokemon to enter. When they were all inside they shut the door.

"Hello girls." Norman stood up smiling. He had short spiky dark blue hair and onyx eyes. He was at least a head taller than both of the girls. Nearly reaching Blaziken's height.

"Hey daddy." May replied. Sydney plopped down on one of the huge couches situated around the room. The room looked like a small assembly hall. As soon as she plopped down all the small Pokemon hopped on and started playing. Sydney giggled. May came over and sat down with her sister and Pokemon. Blaze, Blaziken, Charizard and Garchomp all simply took a seat on the ground.

"So what's the mission you got for us?" Sydney asked. Norman laughed.

"You two were bored weren't you?"

The two girls blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Kind of." May answered. Norman laughed.

"You girls have got an arcade, bowling alley, and theater in the basement that you never use! Not to mention the indoor laser tag and paintball courses that I had set up for you." Norman chastised. The girls smiled.

"Yeah, but it's just not the same without the whole family together!" Sydney exclaimed. Norman nodded.

"True. But that's about to change. Getting back to the mission, you two are actually going to go to the same school Misty and Dawn were sent to protect." Norman exclaimed. May and Sydney shot up and squealed dancing around. The smaller Pokemon all celebrated also.

"_Why are we going if Misty and Dawn are there?" _Charizard asked.

"_Charizard is right. Did they not fulfill the mission?" _Garchomp continued Charizard's thought. May and Sydney stopped dancing around. Their eyes were filled with worry. Norman held up his hands.

"That's not it. Their fine. It's just that the amount of power has increased lately and it would best if we were cautious. So we're all going, and by all that means me too, to LaRosse High School for the Gifted. You two will go undercover just as Misty and Dawn had. I will become the new dean. The headmaster knows of our secret and is willing to do anything that he can to accommodate our needs." Norman tossed May and Sydney a folder. It was red and had a picture of Moltres on it. Underneath the picture their names were written in neat handwriting.

May opened the file and started reading out loud. 'Congradulations! You have been selected to attend LaRosse High! Our experience together will be a grand one indeed! You have been placed in **Moltres Red** as your dorm. You will work your way up from Moltres red and attempt to reach **Zapdos Yellow **and if you are truly determined to do your best in LaRosse High **Articuno Blue. **We hope to see you soon! Your schedule has been placed in this folder as well with a map of the school and different extracurricular activities you may try out for.' May raised an eyebrow. "They separate the trainers and coordinators by rank?" She asked. Norman nodded.

Sydney peeked over her sisters shoulder. "Oh look at this! 'Your shall be broken into rank by your coordinating abilities, training abilities and special talents. We do this to find what dorm would best suit your talents.' What a load of bull! Talk about a way to get other kids bullied!" Sydney snorted.

Norman sighed. "That may be so but that is the way the school works. You two are going to be in Moltres Red. Dawn is in Zapdos Yellow and Misty's in Articuno Blue. We thought it best that we have you spread out." Now go pack your bags. Your uniforms are on your bed." Norman ordered. The two girls bowed.

"Okay guys back in you go." May said returning all her Pokemon. Sydney did the same but let Garchomp remain out.

"Hey Garchomp, you mind giving us a lift to our rooms?" Sydney asked sweetly. Garchomp nodded.

"_Of course. Hop on."_ The two girls hopped on the Pokemon's back. Garchomp flew through the halls at super speed and arrived at the girls room in 45 seconds. The two girls hopped off.

"Thank you Garchomp. Now take a rest til we get to LaRosse High." Sydney suggested returning him to his pokeball. The two girls entered their room. The four sisters shared a room. The room itself was as big as a high school auditorium. May walked over to her corner while Sydney went to hers. They started tossing clothes into their duffel bag.

"Hey Syd! Do you think we'll need decorations for our dorm?" May shouted. (Yes they had to shout in their room) Sydney thought about it a second.

"Yeah! That'd probably be best!" She answered. The girls were all packed when they pushed all the clothes in their closet aside. There was a keypad on the door. They each punched in their own code and a secret door slide open and a piece of wall was replaced by a wall with a hook. Hanging on the hook were their spy outfits.

May's was a black leather cat suit. Along with the outfit came a belt to hold her Pokeballs and 2inch heeled boots. She smirked and grabbed her outfit stuffing it into the bottom of her bag. Sydney's outfit was black like May's with only a few changes. Instead of it being a cat suit it was leather pants and a black leather tube top with black leather gloves. She also had 2inch heeled boots and instead of a belt to hold her Pokeballs she had on a necklace for that purpose. She grabbed her outfit and forced it into her already overflowing bag.

Once the girls finished packing they finally took a look at their uniforms. They grimaced. "They expect us to wear this?" May questioned. Sydney rubbed her eyes.

"I don't like to wear dress shirts." She complained.

"_Girls, quit complaining about the outfits and get dressed. Once your done grab your bags and Pokemon and come back to entrance." _Norman spoke.

Norman had telepathy, along with being enhanced with super senses. The two girls groaned and put on their uniform. The grabbed their bags and met each other at the door to their room. They looked at each other.

May's black mini skirt was at mid-thigh length. Her white button up shirt was tucked neatly into her skirt. Her black tie was tied properly around her neck and her red blazer with Moltres on the back was pulled down so it was perfectly aligned. Her black loafers were tied neatly in a double knot. She held her black duffel bag was resting at her feet.

Sydney looked different from her sister even though they were wearing the exact same thing. Her skirt was a little bit shorter than May's seeing as she need a size smaller. Her white shirt was left un-tucked out. Her tie hung loosely around her neck because she hadn't bothered to tighten it. Her red blazer was also pulled down but her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Instead of wearing black loafers she had on black sneakers. One of the sneakers wasn't even tied. She had her duffel bag on her shoulder. May looked at her and laughed.

"You've already personalized your uniform and we haven't even left the house yet." Sydney shrugged. They each grabbed their charm bracelet, that they used to hold their Pokeballs when they weren't in spy mode, and walked out the door. They were at the entrance in a grand total of 10 minutes, a new record.

Norman was waiting at the door dressed in a blue button up shirt and black dress pants. He had on black loafers also. His bag was already in the car courtesy of their maid. He looked up at his daughters and smiled. "I see you've altered your outfit." He snickered. Sydney just stuck out her tongue playfully. The girls put down their bags and the butlers grabbed it and hurried out to the car. They were about to follow when Norman stuck his arm out. "Not yet. You need to get on your power limiters first." He reminded. The two girls groaned.

"Why do we need power limiters?" May asked. Norman smiled and got out May's set of limiters. He gave her a necklace with a Beautifly as a pendant, two earring studs, an anklet, a red bandana and a bracelet.

"To limit your strength. How come you two always complain about them? I let you choose which ones you get and you still don't like wearing them." Norman asked. He got out Sydney's set. Hers consisted of an anklet, fingerless gloves, two earring studs, a Shinx necklace, and a red bandana. He helped Sydney get her earrings in the top part of her ears. Instead of wearing them at her lobes like May she decided that she liked having at the top of her ears better.

"Call it teenage rebellion." She giggled. Norman laughed and pulled the bandana over hers and May's eyes.

"You two would know all about teenage rebellion wouldn't you?" He smirked. The two girls smiled tying their bandana's around their hair. They nodded. He laughed. "Let's get going. We need to get there at 7 o'clock." Norman spoke.

"Well it's a good thing we were too bored to sleep so we got up at 4 o'clock right?" May laughed. The three kept talking while walking out of the house. They reached the end of the driveway within 8 minutes going at a brisk pace. They climbed into the limo and drove down towards their private airport. The pilot greeted them. He was an young man in his late 20's.

"Hello Mr. Maple! Miss May. Miss Sydney. Are you three here for your flight to LaRosse High?" He asked. Norman nodded.

"Yes, Jack. It would be very much appreciated if we leave right away." He responded. The pilot bowed.

"Of course sir. Norman started walking onto their jet. Jack stood up straight and looked at the two girls in front of him. He smirked. "Your typical snack is on the table. Ice cream sundaes with everything on it. And the projector and TV is hooked up just incase you want to play some games, watch TV, or just go over your case." Jack informed them. The two girls brightened.

"Thanks Jack!" May said as she and Sydney hugged the pilot. "You the best!"

"And we'll be sure to come to the cockpit and keep you company sometime during the flight. If you want we can smuggle some Snickers in." Sydney asked knowing it was the pilots favorite candy. Jack smiled.

"Thank you. That would be nice. And I'm just doing my job. Now hop aboard and strap in!" He ordered. The two girls saluted and jumped into the plane. They sat across from their father and strapped in. The plane took off and after 5 minutes the sign came on that we could move around. Norman was busy on his computer working on something while the girls devoured their sundaes and started playing videogames. There wasn't much in the file so they couldn't go over the case and whatever Misty and Dawn learned they would surely fill them in on. Just as they promised they snuck by their father, careful to guard their mind, and grabbed some snickers before going to see Jack. After 2 hours of flying the school came into view. "Alright girls this would be your stop. Go and strap in so we can land." Jack spoke. The girls nodded and walked back to their seats. The plane touched down in the school's landing strip. (They have their own landing strip yes) There were kids crowded around the plane but for safety reasons the teachers all ushered them inside. Norman, May and Sydney all grabbed their bags as the door opened. Norman stepped out first. May and Sydney took a deep breath looking at each other.

"You ready Shadow?" Sydney asked. She held up her hand. May smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Always Screamer." She answered. The two girls strode out of the plane and into the blinding sun.


	2. Meeting the Crew and Getting Around

A/N: I know the first chapter started off a little slow but I promise it'll pick up! And I'm going to be sure and try to add as much Contest Poke and Ikari shippings as possible!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Meeting the Crew and Getting Around**

May's POV

Sydney and I walked out of the plane and down the steps. I looked around taking in my surrounding. This place was almost as big as out mansion. Almost. It was at least 10 rooms smaller based on the look of it. They're gardens were kept in beautiful conditions. The landscaping was amazing and there was a wonderful view of the forest a few miles away. I was overall impressed.

"_Not such a bad place right Sydney?" _I asked telepathically. She smiled.

"_It's beautiful here. Now if only people weren't starring." _She frowned. I looked towards her direction and saw a few kids looking out the window at them.

"Let's get going girls. We need to see the headmaster." Dad reminded us. We nodded and started walking after our father. Eyes followed our every move. Sydney and I wrinkled our noses. Dad smiled slightly. _"Overwhelmed?" _He asked.

"_No just annoyed." _Sydney responded honestly.

"_Yeah, we're supposed to blend in. Not stick out." _I agreed. Dad nodded his head. We continued walking in silence for the rest of the way. Many faces passed us by. Syd and I studied each and everyone, ingraining their face into our memory. It was a habit we had picked up from learning not to be easy to believe people. People gave us interesting looks. Most of them for Syd. Despite it she held her head up high in pride and walked with an attitude that said 'That's right, I dress my own way. I don't care what you think.' It was a walk that we had all learned from Misty. She was the oldest and we all looked up to her. Next oldest was me, then Dawn then Syd. Even though Syd put on a show of not being affected by the stares I could tell she was feeling a bit self-conscious.

I nudged her and smiled. She looked at me and smiled also. She turned back around with a smile plastered on her face instead of the scowl she was previously wearing. We had made it to the Headmaster's office. He was a kind looking man in his late 30's to early 40's. "Ah! Norman! Good to see you. And I'm assuming these are your other two daughters: May and Sydney." We smiled and nodded. "Well, I'd like to welcome you both to our school! I can't tell you how much we're grateful for all that your doing for us.

"It is no problem at all Headmaster…" Sydney trailed off.

"O'Donnell." the Headmaster answered. Sydney smiled appreciatively.

"Well, I'm glad we can be of service." I added on. Norman smiled.

"You have arranged for them all to be in the homeroom and some different classes correct?" Norman asked. Headmaster O'Donnell nodded.

"It's all been arranged. Your daughters will all be in the some classes but the rest spread out. But I made sure that they are with one of their sisters." He smiled at us. "Your bags have been taken to your room so you may get to your homeroom." We nodded and bowed before walking out of the room.

Normal POV

May and Sydney walked out of the Headmaster's office and started looking for classroom 2-b. They were walking for a few minutes before they found the room. They could hear laughing inside the room. Before they went in they had a mental conversation.

"_Change your eye color." _May instructed. Sydney tilted her head confused. _"Your eyes are Sapphire still."_ May's eyes were already changed to a light brown. Sydney nodded and changed her to an emerald green.

"_What powers should we say we have?" _Sydney asked.

May thought about it for a second. _"Nothing too high level. We need something that's was simple. We can't have Telekinesis and be in Moltres Red." _

"_Then how about invisibility and phasing? Those are way low level powers."_ Sydney suggested. May nodded and they opened the door to see a fireball fly out of the room toward their faces. May ducked and Sydney stepped out of the way. _"Jesus some people need to learn control."_ Sydney muttered. May nodded in agreement.

They walked in and handed some papers to the teacher. She was a tall women with long red hair and pale blue eyes. She stood up. "Alright class settle down." she asked politely. The class didn't even notice. "Class." She said more sternly. She looked at the two girls apologetically and handed them ear plugs. The two girls took them and put them in securely. When the teacher was sure they were in she took in a deep breath. "QUIET!!!" She shouted using a sonic screech. Sydney perked up. That was her favorite power. They didn't call her Screamer for nothing. The entire class covered their ears and turned around. When they noticed that there were two new students they all started whispering amongst themselves. May and Sydney removed the ear plugs and handed them back to the teacher who had introduced herself as Mrs. Granger.

"Class we have two new students. May Maple." She said pointing to May who raised her hand. "And Sydney Maple." Sydney just nodded to the class. "I'm sure you'll make them feel welcomed." She went back to reading some papers on her desk. She seemed to block everything out.

"Hey! What powers do you two have?" Someone called out. To be specific it was a blonde girl who had obviously died it to that color by the brown roots. She had brown eyes. May smiled.

"I can make things invisible." She announced making a chair disappear.

"And I can phase through things." Sydney answered. She let her hand go through the chair that was just invisible. The girl stifled a laugh.

"And that's it?" she asked. The two girls nodded and she burst out laughing. "How sad! But I guess that's what you should expect from a _Moltres_." She said the word with disgust. The entire class started laughing at them. May and Sydney had already taken note that she was an Articuno. They also noticed that they were the only Moltres's in the class.

"Lay off Rebecca!" Someone shouted out. May grinned widely while Sydney was frantically looking for the orange haired girl that she knew said that. Misty stood up in the same outfit that May and Sydney had. Dawn stood next to her matching also. The only difference was that Dawn had a Zapdos blazer and Misty had an Articuno. The two girls walked to the front of the room and stood in front of the girls. May stood in front of Misty and Dawn in front of Sydney. They were glaring at each other. Everyone wasn't talking. They wanted to see what this would escalate too. A specific group in the back corner was particularly intrigued.

The girls were standing like that for 30 seconds before they all grinned. Sydney launched herself at Dawn and May nearly tackled Misty. They hugged each other and laughed. Them May and Dawn switched and May tackled Dawn and Sydney hugged Misty. "May! Sydney! It's been WAY too long since we've seen each other!" Dawn screeched. May smiled.

"Definetly."

"Hey how do you know those two Moltres's?" Some snobby girl from Rebecca's corner asked. Misty put an arm around Sydney's shoulder. Dawn continued to hug May.

"They're our sisters." Sydney answered.

Rebecca snorted. "I don't believe we were talking to YOU." She smirked. Misty's eyebrow shot up.

"Rebecca, they're my sisters. You mess with them, you mess with me. If you, or anyone, so much as thinks about hurting or messing with them in ANYWAY you will wake up at the bottom of the ocean." she threatened. The girls rolled their eyes and everyone went back to their conversations. Misty and Dawn grabbed their sisters and dragged them to their seats.

"So what's up with them?" May asked.

"Articuno's and Zapdos's think that the Moltres's are nothing but good for nothing trash." Dawn answered.

Sydney looked at May. "I called that one."

Misty smiled. "Don't worry, it'll get better." She leaned in close and put up a hardly noticeable sound barrier. "And besides who cares what they think. We can snap them in half with just the twitch of our pinky toe." The girls all laughed. Two boys started walking over. Misty instantly killed the sound barrier and leaned back in her seat.

A boy with black hair and onyx eyes stood by the desk. He had a Pickachu on his shoulder. He was wearing an Zapdos jacket. The other boy had purple neck length hair and onyx eyes. He had a scowl on his face. "Hey there." The black haired boy greeted. "I'm Ash Ketchum." He added on. May and Sydney nodded.

"Nice to meet you Ash." May responded.

"I'm Paul Brooks." Paul said gruffly. (Random last name Lolz)

"Hi, Paul." Sydney said sweetly. Paul snorted and rolled his eyes. Sydney crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well then!" She muttered. Dawn laughed.

"It's okay Syd. He's my boyfriend. Ash is dating Misty." Dawn explained. A slight blush crept along Paul's face. Ash just smiled goofily.

"AW!!!!" May and Sydney exploded. "Oh and by the way we're interrogating you about that later." May added on. Misty smiled and Dawn laughed.

"Paul, Ash. What are you doing with Moltres's?" A green haired boy asked. He had matching green eyes and was wearing an Articuno jacket. There was a taller boy behind him with his hands stuffed in his pants pocket. He had teal colored spiky hair and bluish green eyes. He was a few inches taller than the green haired boy.

"Because they aren't complete jerks." May whispered. Sydney stifled a laugh. The green haired boy put his hands on the table and leaned in closer to May.

"You think your funny don't you?" He asked hissing. May inched back a bit putting on her best 'Please don't hurt me I'm SCARED' face. The girls were afraid of little and this boy was not on that list.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Sydney smiled crossing her arms over her chest. Green haired boy glared at her.

"I don't think I was talking to you." He spat. The guy behind him put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon now Drew, lighten up." He said in a thick Southern accent.

"Yeah, Drew. Why don't you go run back to your little corner." May retorted. Misty and Dawn bit down hard on their lips to stop from laughing. Ash had fallen out of his seat from laughing but he said it was because he 'dropped his pencil'. Paul looked un-phased except for a smile threatening to appear on his face. The other boy winced and stepped back. Drew growled. May decided to stand up and placed her hands on the table and lean forward just like Drew was. "Now are you going to get out of my face or is this going to have to get ugly?" May asked.

Drew held his glare before he smirked. He stood up straight and produced a red rose from out of nowhere. He handed it to May. "This are going to get interesting around here." He muttered and walked away. May blinked looking at the rose.

"Ooh!" Misty, Dawn and Sydney all cooed. May shot them a dirty look and sat down but smelt the rose.

"Well wasn't he charming?" Sydney asked sarcastically. The boy who had tried (emphasis on TRIED) to get Drew to lay off a bit, laughed.

"Yeah…well that's Drew for ya. He may act tough but he isn't all that bad when you get to know him." Sydney and May looked up, noticing him for the 'first' time. Sydney cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." Sydney said sweetly. The boy smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah…sorry bout that. The name's Jesse. Jesse Anderson."

"Nice to meet ya Jesse. I can see that your one of the nice Articuno's." May responded looking towards the door that Drew had just walked out of. Misty laughed.

"One of the few." Paul grunted. Misty rolled her eyes. "Your nice but antisocial."

Dawn giggled. "But you're MY antisocial." She laughed pecking him on the cheek. He smiled slightly blushing.

"It's normally like that though. The Articuno's and even some of the Zapdos's are harsh to the Moltres's." Ash admitted. The Pickachu on his shoulder jumped to Misty's lap. He smiled at the sight and continued. "We are really the only few people that associate with Moltres's. It's unfair that they are treated that way because of ranking." Jesse nodded.

"Well I guess we should be heading off now." He spoke.

"Huh? What about classes?" Sydney asked pointing to the teacher only to realize that she along with the rest of the class disappeared. "Okay they were just here a minute ago." May had been the first to notice that the class was gone and told Sydney telepathically what was going on.

Jesse looked in her direction and laughed. "Oh, we just come to homeroom for attendance. Then we have 30 minutes to just hang out, catch up on homework, or train with your Pokemon. Then we head to our classes." He explained. Sydney made an 'Oh' shape with her mouth. The group stood up and walked out of class.

"_Split up and do a grounds check. May stay close to Syd. Dawn and I know the grounds already and can check out the entry ways that could possible be used by any enemies." _Misty ordered taking on the leader role.

"_I'll take the stage entry, Misty you can take the pond one. May there might be an entry way by the Gardens and Sydney…well…um…" _Dawn was drawing a blank. There weren't any other entry ways that they knew of.

"_You don't know any other entry ways do you?" _May accused.

"_Nope." _Dawn laughed.

"_Sydney get onto the roof. You'll be able to keep an eye on all of us from there and see if there are any other entries."_ Misty spoke again.

"_Right. The roof. Got it." _Sydney assured.

"Well, I'm going to do a bit of exploring." May said out loud so the boys didn't expect anything. "The gardens looked nice." And with that she left.

"I'm…going to see a bit more to the building." Sydney added on and walked off towards the staircase.

"I'm going to do a little bit of training by the Pond. Dawn how bout you practice some skills at the stage?" Misty suggested. Dawn nodded enthusiastically.

"That's cool. Paul and I were going to battle anyways." Ash shrugged. He gave Misty a quick peck on the lips and started walking away with Paul. Jesse shrugged and walked after them. Dawn and Misty high-fived. Too easy.

Sydney's POV

I opened the door to the staircase and started climbing. The stairs stopped at the 4th floor. There was a metal door on the left of the hallway. I rolled my eyes and phased through the door. It led out to the roof. Instead of what I was expecting there were actually miniature gardens. There were little seats and places with shade. It looked like a perfect hideout for a place to come and think. I smiled. I walked over to the ledge. I used my arms to prop myself up as I scanned the area. I saw May making her way through the twists and turns of the flower garden. I also say a bobbing green head there also. I snickered.

"She'll be in for a surprise." Paul and Ash were battling nearby. Misty was checking out a break in the fence near the pond while Dawn was looking at a tunnel behind the stage. A nice breeze blew my hair in front of my eyes. I moved it out of the way and took in the breathtaking view of the clear blue skies, amazing campus and mysterious looking woods. I smiled. Grabbing a pokeball off my bracelet I tossed it in the air. A white light appeared out and Eevee came out of it.

"Eevee!" She cried her name out. I laughed. She jumped onto my shoulder and looked out at the view. _"Wow! It's so pretty!" _She cried out. I nodded in agreement. _"Am I helping you watch for anything suspicious?" _I laughed.

"You've got to stop eavesdropping on our conversations, but yeah. And your right the view is beautiful." I breathed relaxing.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite spots to come to." Jesse's voice rang out. I tensed and whirled around to see it was indeed the teal haired boy. He laughed. "Easy, it's just me." I smiled slightly. Inside I was frantic. How was he able to sneak up on me so easily? I took a step and felt my anklet shake. That's when I remembered the power limiters. Those things made me slower and my senses duller.

Eevee hopped off of my shoulder and walked over to Jesse. She walked around him three times before purring and rubbing against his leg. He laughed and bent down to pet her. "Cute Eevee. You take really good care of her."

"Thanks. You care to join me?" I asked motioning to the view. He smiled picking up Eevee and walking over to stand next to me. Eevee went back to her perch on my shoulder.

"And what exactly are we looking at?" He asked. I smirked at pointed to the flower garden. May and Drew were heading on a collision course.

"That. The shows about to begin."


	3. Tag Battle! May and Syd VS Jess and Drew

**A/N: I have gotten LOADS of positive feedback for this story and decided to update it as quickly as I possible could! Without further ado here is chapter 3!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Tag Battle! May and Syd VS Drew and Jesse**

May's POV

I started walking around in the beautiful flower gardens. There were Lily's, Daisy's, Violet's, and flowers of all kinds. The most beautiful ones were the roses though. I stopped sightseeing and focused on finding the entrance. I kept walking and saw a lighter patch of grass. I raised an eyebrow and used my X-ray power. I scanned the area and saw that there was really a tunnel there. IT went down a few feet before opening up into a bigger area. Where would something like that lead to?

"Lose something? Or do you just find grass interesting to stare at?" Drew's arrogant voice filled my ears. I gritted my teeth. I spun around and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hello Drew. I was lost in thought if you must know." Drew looked like he was going to retort so I cut him off. "So what are you doing here anyways?"

He flicked his hair. "I always come here. It get's me relaxed and away from my fan girls." He spoke smugly.

"You've got fan girls?" I snorted. He smirked and smiled.

"Yeah, I do. I'm one of the best students in this school." He countered.

"Doubt it." I retorted.

Sydney's POV

"Aw man they are talking so low." I complained. He smirked.

"Your so nosy."

"Natural curiosity." I countered. Jesse smiled. He scooped me up bridal style and Eevee jumped on his head. "W-What are you doing?" I stuttered. He laughed.

"Getting us closer so we can hear." He started hovering a few feet above the air and then stepped over the ledge. He started flying silently and quickly to a tree right above the flower gardens. "I'm a flyer and I've got super strength." He informed me. I nodded understanding. He put me down gently. I stood close to him so that I was out of May and Drew's view and so I wouldn't fall out of the tree.

"I'm one of the top students." Drew spoke.

"Doubt it." May rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think we should do something?" Jesse asked. I shrugged.

"Nah, only if it escalates."

"Are you challenging me?" Drew asked.

"Yeah! I'm challenging you Grasshead!" May shouted back.

Jesse looked at me smirking. I sighed. "And now it has escalated."

May's POV

"You really think you can take me?" Drew asked pulling out a pokeball.

"Definetly!" I responded. I pulled off a pokeball from my bracelet and enlarged it. I was just about to throw it in the air when someone grabbed my wrist. "Sydney." I muttered. I looked and saw Sydney shooting me a look that clearly meant 'back down'.

"Jesse, what are you two doing here?" Drew asked.

"Throwing a party." Jesse snorted.

"Stopping a pointless battle from starting." Sydney said. There was a double meaning behind those words.

"Come on Syd! Just a battle." I pressed on. She gave me a disapproving look.

"And sometimes I wonder how you're the older sister. You know why you can't have a battle."

I looked at Drew's smirking face and growled lowering my hand. "Fine. We'll do it your way." I grumbled. I turned and started walking away with Sydney.

"Drew, why do you insist on picking fights with everyone?" Jesse asked.

Drew shrugged. "I don't. But it's a good thing Sydney made her back down. I would hate to see what pathetic Pokemon such two weak trainers have." I ground my teeth. Sydney froze mid step.

"_Misty, get your butt over here fast. There is a 99.9% chance there is going to be a battle." _I said telepathically.

"_What why?" _She asked.

"_Someone just insulted my Pokemon." _I responded. Misty snorted.

"_Just ignore them."_

"_That's not it. They insulted Sydney's too." _

There was silence for a second. _"Oh crap, I'll be right there."_

I turned to face Sydney. Her eyes flashed Sapphire briefly before turning Emerald green again. She looked at me, her eyes blazing.

"_Tag battle."_ She hissed telepathically.

I smirked. _"Now we're on the same page here."_

"No one insults my Pokemon! We issue a tag battle! May and I vs. You and Jesse!" Sydney spat.

"Done." Drew accepted.

"Whoa wait a second! How'd I get dragged into this?" Jesse asked.

"You got caught in the crossfire." I shrugged.

"Two Pokemon per person." Drew spoke.

"Fine by us." I retorted.

Drew smirked. "Talent first. Flygon! Absol! Let's go!" He shouted throwing two Pokeballs in the air. Flygon appeared in the sky flying around. Absol stood obediently by it's Master's side.

"Guess that means it our turn. Bayleaf! Espeon! Come on out!" Jesse threw his pokeball in the air.

Syd looked at me briefly. _"Alpha combination?" _

I thought about it. _"No, let's go with Delta. Much more subtle."_ She nodded.

"Blaziken! Glaceon! Take the stage!" I shouted tossing my Pokeballs in the air. Glaceon looked around amazed while Blaziken looked ahead. He had obviously been eavesdropping on the comment Drew had said seeing as he was glaring at the green haired boy.

"Prepare to fight! Squirtle! Eevee!" Sydney shouted. Her Eevee and Squirtle appeared. Squirtle jumped on her and snuggled against her. "Aw Squirtle not in front of the enemy." Syd whined. Squirtle smiled and blew a bubble in her face. She set him on the ground.

"Nice Pokemon." Jesse complimented. "That Blaziken of yours looks mighty strong." Blaziken glowed with pride. Literally.

"Pathetic." Drew dissed. The girls Pokemon all glowered at him. "Oh, I almost forgot. At this school, not only our Pokemon fight but so do the trainers." He added stepping in line with his Pokemon.

"Is he for real?" Syd asked.

"I'm afraid so." Jesse responded stepping forward. I smirked.

"Perfect."

Drew looked at me. "Ready? Beg-"

"Hold it!" Misty shouted. With her was Paul, Dawn and Ash. Ash looked so excited that there was a battle. Paul looked…well Paul-ish. Dawn pouted slightly and Misty looked slightly peeved. "You need a referee." She spoke out loud. _"We're going to have a little talk about how to stay 'undercover' later. Right now…beat those boys to a pulp. No one insults Maple Pokemon." _She smirked.

"Alright! The battle between Jesse and Drew and May and Syd is now underway!" Dawn shouted. We smirked.

"Alright! Blaziken use Fire spin! Glaceon use ice beam! _Hold back on your powers a bit._"

"Absol use Razor wind! Flygon use Solar beam!" Drew commanded. As soon as he called out his attacks he shot forward and tried to get a hit on me. Syd who was standing next to me, grabbed my arm and phased me through the punch. The Solar beam cancelled out the Ice beam and Razor wind disrupted the fire spin.

"Bayleaf razor leaf! Espeon quick attack!" Jesse ordered.

"Eevee use dig! Squirtle get inside your shell!" Sydney called out. While she watched out for her Pokemon she didn't see Jesse fly behind her. When she turned and saw him there he smiled. He shoved her and she flew forwards and landed in a bush. "Didn't see that one coming." Eevee used dig to get out of the way of the Razor leaf and Espeon was furiously scratching away and Squirtle's nearly impenetrable shell.

"Blaziken! Blaze kick to Bayleaf! Glaceon use bite on Absol!" I ordered while getting a punch to Drew's side in. He countered with a backhand sending me into a tree.

"Eevee! Shadow ball to Flygon then use dig! Squirtle watergun while inside your shell!" Syd shouted. She stood her ground while Jesse was trying to punch her. She simply kept phasing through each one of his attacks. "Jesse your not going to be able to hit me you know." She taunted kneeing him in the gut and punching him out of the way. Blaziken got in a successful kick to Bayleaf. Glaceon bite Absol and hug onto his back while he thrashed around. Eevee nailed Flygon with a Shadow ball and dove into the ground making little holes appear. Squirtle doing as he told started spinning wildly because of the pressure of the watergun. He hit Espeon multiple times.

"_Ooh, Delta combination?"_ Misty asked.

"_You got it."_ I answered.

"_Awesome choice."_ Dawn complimented.

"_Thanks." _Syd smiled.

A vine came from out of nowhere and wrapped around Sydney's ankle. She was pulled backwards into a rose bush. "Hey! What is this?!" She demanded to know.

"My power." Drew smirked. "I control Earth, nature, you get the rest." He shrugged.

"May! Keep tabs on my Squirtle for a sec kay?" Syd asked. I nodded and Syd phased through the vines and ground.

"Squirtle bubble beam!" I ordered while dodging blows from Jesse and Drew at the same time. A few more holes began appearing in the ground from Eevee's digging to confuse Flygon and also put they're plan into motion. Syd popped back out of the ground.

"Ready!" She shouted running back over and kicking Jesse and Drew away from her sister. The two boys stumbled back.

"Give up. Your done." I suggested. Eevee popped back out of the holes.

"Your kidding me right?" Drew asked.

"Nope."

"I don't see how we're done." Jesse crossed his arms. Syd smirked.

"Well allow us to show you. Blaziken if you'd be a dear." Syd asked my Blaziken.

"Blaziken flame thrower!" I shouted an attack. Blaziken nodded and directed the flamethrower into one of the holes. The boys looked down and saw a red dot underneath them.

"Crap." The fire roared up and hit the two or them along with their Pokemon that were standing above various holes. We were standing on the only spot without any holes. The area looked like a whole bunch of miniature volcanoes erupting and shooting fire into the air. The boys fell backwards on their back but sat up. "You think that would stop us?" Drew asked.

"Oh no not at all." I smirked.

"Squirtle watergun!" Syd ordered. Squirtle fired the watergun causing the boys to go flying in the air resting on the top of the streams of water. Their Pokemon were frantic.

"Glaceon ice beam!" Glaceon froze the water causing the boys to get stuck and incased.

"And last but not least. Eevee end this! Shadow Ball!" Eevee's shadow ball shattered the ice and the boys came crashing down to the ground. Their Pokemon were all unconscious.

"Flygon, Absol, Bayleaf, and Espeon are all unable to battle! The winners are May and Sydney Maple!" Misty shouted excitedly. She rushed over along with Dawn to congratulate us.

Ash looked amazed while Paul looked mildly impressed. The bell rang in the distance.

"Looks like it's time for class." I shrugged. I returned Blaziken and Glaceon to their Pokeballs and attached it to my bracelet. Syd did the same.

"Well boys I hoped you learn a valuable lesson." Syd said as if she was a school teacher.

"Yeah, never be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Jesse grumbled.

"More along the lines of 'never judge a book by it's cover.'" Syd retorted pulling at her blazer to make a point. We turned to leave before I turned back.

"Oh and NEVER disrespect our Pokemon again." I ordered and walked away, but not before hearing Drew speak.

"May Maple sure is something else…"


	4. Classes and Ground Chicken

**A/N: Yes May and Sydney beat Drew and Jesse! Girl power rules!!!!! As you can guess I am female Lolz. Anyways time for Chapter 4 and I may also be starting a new story that has the same characters, shippings, but it is kind of a Little Mermaid/Space travel thing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Classes and Ground Chicken**

Regular POV

It was already half way into the day. Dawn and Sydney were in their math class. The teacher had just handed out work that had to be completed before the end of the period. Dawn was doing fine on it. Sydney…well that was a different story all together.

"Dawnnnnnnnn." Sydney whispered. Dawn who was sitting in front of her sister turned around.

"What?"

"I can't do math." Sydney smiled. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can just try." Sydney flipped over her page and saw hundreds of trials for the first problem. "Okay…you have tried."

"This is way too confusing." Sydney complained.

"Well then how did you get those problems done?" Dawn asked pointing to a section in her notebook.

Sydney smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, well there's a funny story about that…"

_15 Minutes earlier_

"_It's 43!" Shinx called out. _

"_No it's not it's 98." Blaze corrected. _

"_Really I got 89?" Garchomp asked. _

"_Write down 1!" Squirtle shouted. _

"_I think it's 22." Eevee put in. _

"_I'm positive it's 87." Growlithe spoke._

"_Um…6?" Pichu said hesitantly. _

"_You guys are so confusing me right now." Sydney complained. "How am I supposed to know which one to right?" The Pokemon all shouted out their answer again. "Okay…let's just put down all your answers for the 7 questions." _

Present Time

"Your pathetic." Dawn laughed. Sydney stuck out her tongue. The teacher walked around and saw that Sydney had completely wrong answers on the first section and nothing on the second section.

"You have no idea how to do this do you?" She asked. Sydney shook her head. "I guess that means your going to need a tutor." Dawn immediately turned around. She loved her sister to death but trying to explain to the stubborn girl that she is wrong…not her favorite pastime. The teacher scanned the room and her eyes landed in the front. "Maya could you please switch places with Sydney?"

Sydney looked up at the redheaded girl who stood up. Sydney grabbed her bag and stood up also. "You'll be working with Mr. Anderson. Jesse please raise your hand." The teacher asked. Jesse turned around and raised his hand. When he saw that it was Sydney he had to tutor he bit his lip to keep from laughing. Sydney took a deep breath and walked over to where Maya was previously sitting next to Jesse and plopped down in the seat.

"So what you can beat us up in a battle but when it comes to adding numbers you bomb?" Jesse teased. Sydney groaned and hit her head on the table.

"I hate math."

In Gym Class

Gym was the only class that all four girls had together. It was the last period of the day and the girls were happy. "I hate biology." May complained while changing into her black short shorts and red tank top. "I couldn't figure out what a freaking ATP molecule was and that the Mitochondria was the 'powerhouse' of the cell so they assigned me a tutor. I'll give you a guess who it was."

Misty laughed. She was already changed into her gym clothes which was exactly the same to May's only he shirt was blue. "From the looks on how your about to punch a hole in your locker I would say Drew."

May rolled her eyes. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." She spoke sarcastically.

"Hey you know Sydney got assigned a math tutor too!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Drop it Dawn." Sydney grumbled.

"Who is it?" Misty asked.

"Jesse." Dawn laughed. Misty giggled slightly.

"So the boys that we beat are now our tutors. Perfect…" May sighed.

"I guess we should head out now. Class should be starting soon." Sydney suggested. She and May tightened their bandanas tighter seeing as they couldn't take it off. Only their father was able to take it off. The four girls walked out of the girls locker room and waited while the gym teachers took attendance.

May looked over to the boys side of the gym and groaned. "You've got to be KIDDING me!" She hissed. "Grasshead is in EVERY SINGLE ONE of my classes!" May groaned.

"Yeah, it's weird. Paul is in every one of Dawn's classes and Ash is in all of mine." Misty spoke thoughtfully.

"Well Jesse is in ALMOST everyone of my classes. He isn't in this class." Sydney laughed.

"Sorry I'm late Coach Taylor. I had to speak to my Math teacher about a student I'm supposed to tutor." A voice with a think southern accent sounded.

"Crap." Sydney grimaced.

"No problem Anderson. You got here just in time." Coach Taylor spoke. He clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Alright kids were heading outside to the fields for today's activity!" He shouted. Everyone got up and shuffled towards the doors.

"Maybe they won't notice we're here?" Sydney shrugged.

"Misty! Hey you guys over here!" Ash called out.

"Damn that boy." May groaned. Misty and Dawn laughed and drifted over to where the others were. May and Sydney kept going in the same direction they were previously going. "What traitors." May grumbled.

Sydney nodded. "I know right! And have you noticed the floor moving?" Sydney pointed to the ground and up to see they were moving sideways.

May looked up and saw Drew was moving the ground towards the group. "Oh man." She muttered. The two were now with the group.

"I believe Ash called all you guys." Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, we heard him." Sydney countered.

"What you don't want to play with us anymore?" Drew asked getting in May's face. May rolled her eyes and turned away.

"That's May talk for 'get away from me.'" Dawn translated.

"That was kind of obvious." Paul spoke up. Dawn pouted and Paul smirked.

"You two quit flirting and let's get outside." Misty laughed.

"Yeah! I want to see what we're going to do!" Ash piped up.

"Yeah she's right, we should stop- WHOA WAIT A SECOND!" May shouted. Sydney started laughing.

"She got you good May." She giggled. Dawn shot her a look.

"Who says she was only talking to May?" Sydney immediately stopped laughing.

Misty and Dawn looked at each other and started running.

"GET BACK HERE MISTY!" May shouted taking off after the orange haired girl.

"DAWN YOUR SOOO GOING TO GET IT!" Sydney threatened. The boys just started walking calmly.

"She we help them?" Ash asked.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"It looks like they can take care of themselves." Jesse shrugged.

"Besides, this is funny to watch." Drew added in.

5 Minutes Later

The class was assembled on the football field. The coach stood in front of them with a clipboard. "Alright class! Today we're going to be playing Ground Chicken!"

"What's ground chicken?" May asked.

"It's like how you play Chicken in the pool only on the Ground." Someone shouted out causing the entire class to laugh.

"Isn't it dangerous though if we fall?" Sydney asked. The coach shrugged.

"You can handle it. Now pick your partners! Boy's choice." The coach shouted and went to go sit on a bench off to the side of the field. May and Sydney quickly started stepping away from the group.

"Misty you wanna be my partner?" Ash asked. Misty nodded.

"Dawn?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled and grabbed his hand. May started looking at the sky while Sydney examined her nails hoping beyond hope that what they thought was going to happen, didn't.

"I've got May." Drew announced not even bothering to ask her first. May hit herself on the forehead while Sydney stifled a laugh.

"Cool then I've got Sydney." Jesse spoke from behind said girl. She jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Why?" May and Sydney asked each other simultaneously.

"Okay get on your partners shoulders!" Coach Taylor shouted. May just stared at Drew who was on his knees.

"You getting on any time soon?" He smirked. May sighed and climbed on his shoulders. He stood up and held onto her legs taking a few steps around to test it. "Your pretty heavy you know." He teased. May's face flushed.

"Who told you to pick me for a partner?" She countered trying to remain calm.

"Good point." Drew laughed.

"Stop phasing!" Jesse shouted out while laughing. Sydney had her arms crossed. Every time Jesse would try to get her on his shoulders she would phase through him.

"Maple!" Coach shouted. All four Maple sisters turned. He grinned sheepishly. "Youngest Maple!" He corrected. "On Anderson's shoulders!" He ordered. She grumbled to herself and climbed on.

"See? It's not that bad." Jesse smirked. Sydney was fighting back the blush appearing on her face.

"Yeah, well, if we're going to do this I want to win."

"As you wish." He shrugged.

"Alright everyone get ready when I say go! As long as the partner on the shoulders does not touch the ground you can still fight! Powers are allowed! Everyone is your enemy! And…GO!" Coach shouted. As soon as that two letter word left his mouth all hell broke loose. There were fireballs, electric charges, ice beams, trees, and water flying everywhere.

"Oh jeez." May muttered.

"Make us invisible." Drew ordered. May nodded and concentrated. The two became invisible. Drew started using his powers to have the ground. Start moving and tossing people to the ground.

Misty was using her water controlling powers to make a whip and hit people off of their partners. Ash was using his legs to kick people adding a little shock to it knocking them off balance. Dawn was using her telekinesis to simply push people off their partners shoulders. Paul…well no one wanted to mess with Dawn because of Paul. The first person to get remotely NEAR Dawn had a fireball thrown at them and caught on fire. He's very…protective.

"Jesse 6 o'clock. Fly!" Sydney ordered. Jesse took to the skies and caused the team that was attempting to attack them fall over and effectively knock themselves out of the game.

"Fireball heading our way!" Jesse shouted. Sydney put her arms on his chest and phased them through the fireball. Sydney looked down and saw Dawn and Paul smirking.

"Dawn! Paul!" She shouted.

"It's just a game." Paul shrugged.

"Love ya sis!" Dawn smiled creating a heart with her hands. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Let's hit the ground. Not much we can do up here." Jesse suggested. The two landed and there were only 5 teams left. May's, Sydney's, Misty's, Dawn's, and Rebecca's. To the girls dismay she was also in they're gym class.

"Okay so we should-" Sydney was cut off when something hit her arm. It was entire incased in ice. "Jesse move!" She yelled. He did as he was told and got out of the away of another ice beam.

Jesse looked up and saw Sydney's arm was in ice and slowly turning blue. "Sydney you okay?!" He asked concerned. Too bad he asked this a little too loud causing all the other sisters to make their partners approach the two.

"Syd how'd that happen?" May asked.

"Rebecca." Dawn hissed looking over at the girl. "Paul melt the ice away."

Surprisingly he didn't hesitate. "I've got Rebecca." Misty growled.

"Well, well Misty. You think you can win against me?" Misty snorted.

"Without a doubt." Before Rebecca could blink Misty sent a wave of water crashing on top of her bringing her to the ground. Rebecca shrieked.

"My hair! My make-up!" She cried out.

"Wow your so vain." May announced.

"You just realized that now?" Dawn asked.

"No we figured that out when we saw her blonde hair and brown roots." Sydney snickered. Paul had just finished freeing her arm. "Thanks Paul, I owe you one." She smiled at him. He nodded.

Rebecca stomped of the field with her partner. That left only four groups left. The Maple sister's and their partners. They had all separated so there were each in a different corner of the football field. "Hey Drew. You've ever seen four sisters go at it before?" May asked.

"No why?" May smirked.

"You better brace yourself." She snickered.

"CHARGE!" Misty shouted. Ash ran forward. Dawn and Paul started running to the center shortly after.

"Let's go Grasshead!" May snickered. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you want Miss Bossy." He retorted running.

"Let's get in the game!" Sydney shouted. Jesse started running forward. All four groups met in the center with a bang. Ash had used his electric power to shock everyone coming at him. Paul was firing fireballs like never before. Drew was bringing up the earth using it as a shield and a weapon if anyone got to close. Jesse would fly up when something was aimed at him and try to kick whenever he could.

The girls fighting…that was something else all together. Drew was handing May sharp rocks. She would make them invisible and chuck them at her sisters. Sydney would phase through the rocks and Misty's water which usually ended up hitting Dawn because of it. At one point Sydney had shifted herself so she was standing on Jesse's shoulders. She hopped off and landed onto Dawn.

"Sydney! Get off!" She yelled. Paul started falling forward. Dawn used her Telekinesis to throw Sydney off and steady Paul. Sydney flipped and landed back on Jesse's shoulders.

"Play time's over." Misty announced. She summoned a HUGE wave that stood towering above her head. She let go of the water and it came crashing down onto her two sisters. Dawn had made a shield around her and Paul right before the water hit. Jesse flew out of the water while Drew made the ground underneath him shoot up into the sky so he was out of harms way. The two boys looked at each other. Then they looked up and saw they're partners were missing.

"Well that's not good." Jesse muttered. Drew flicked his hair.

"They should've held on."

Dawn lowered her shield around Paul and herself. "Ha! You couldn't get us!" She taunted. Misty smirked and pointed behind her. Dawn turned and saw a ball of water hovering behind her. "Crap." She muttered before the water crashed into her and knocked her off of Paul.

"We won!" Ash shouted.

"Congradulations you two." Coach Taylor said.

"Uh Coach! We're missing are partners." Jesse shouted. Misty climbed off of Ash's shoulders.

"Um…I think I found them." She laughed. Over on the other side of the field May and Sydney were sitting on the ground covered from head to toe in mud. Everyone started laughing.

"We should go help them out." Dawn giggled. The two girls nodded and made their way over to the two girls. Dawn reached down to help up Sydney and Misty went to May. The two girls stood on shaky legs. Sydney slipped and tightened her grip on Dawn while reaching out for May. May tightened her grip on Misty and all four girls fell down. Dawn and Misty stood up covered in mud.

"I blame you for this." Misty muttered pointing at Dawn.

"Why me?"

"You were the one who said we should help them."

"Sorry it was slippery." Sydney laughed. The four girls tried standing up again but slipped. In the end they settled on crawling.

"Maple's hit the showers." Coach Taylor laughed.

"Yes Coach Taylor!" They said in unison. They got up and started running towards the gym but started slipping. They skidded inside and fell in the locker room.

"Well at least we made it." May laughed. They slowly made their way over to the showers. Turning on the water and removing their mud caked clothes they relaxed at the warm water droplets hitting them.

By the Lockers

"Rebecca are you sure we should do this?" A brown haired girl asked. Her and two other girls along with Rebecca were grabbing the Maple's sisters clothes.

"Those four need to be taught a lesson. So what's a better way to do it? Those girls are all total tomboys. Making them walk around in this is going to priceless." Rebecca held up four string bikini's. Two red, one blue, and one yellow. She replaced the clothes for the bikini's. Right when she was about to leave she noticed the four bracelets holding their Pokemon. "They wont be needing these for a while." Rebecca laughed taking the four bracelets and running off.

20 Minutes Later

"That was so much fun!" Dawn squealed. She had her towel tied tightly around her and was rubbing her hair with a towel.

"Yeah, especially when I beat you." Misty laughed. She was leaning against the wall holding onto her towel waiting for her sisters to hurry up.

"Hey we put up a good fight!" May complained. She was also holding onto her towel like Misty. Misty laughed.

"Yeah you did."

"Well I'm STARVING. Let's get our clothes on and get ready to eat!" Sydney exclaimed. She had her towel tied like Dawn's.

"Alright!" May shouted. The Maple girls had an infamous appetite.

The girls walked to their lockers and opened them to see nothing but string bikini's and a note.

"Where are our clothes?" Dawn asked.

"Who wrote this?" May asked taking out the note.

"What are these?!" Misty asked grabbing the bikini's in her hand as if it were a deadly viper. Sydney was looking around wildly from the locker to the bench and then back to her sisters with an expression that read worry, panic, and sickness.

"Where are our Pokemon?"


	5. The Murderous Maples

A/N: Ohh, what does Rebecca have in store for the girls? What will the girls do? All good questions. All about to be answered.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**The Murderous Maple's**

Regular POV

The Maple sisters started searching frantically for their Pokemon. When they didn't find it Misty ripped the note out of May's hands. She looked at it and growled then read it out loud.

_Dear Maple Sisters,_

_You should really take better care of your clothes. You shouldn't have even thought about messing with me. Too bad, guess your just going to have to stay in the locker room til someone finds you and gets you some clothes. But, that was the last period of the day…so no one's coming by. Well, while your in the locker room crying your eyes out about how your trapped, I'll be enjoying myself by toying with your pathetic Pokemon. Later losers._

_Love Rebecca_

"Oh no she didn't" Dawn growled.

"She did." May muttered.

"She really thinks that she is going to get away with this?" Sydney spoke her voice filled with venom and hatred.

"Oh, she isn't. Believe me she isn't. Girls get dressed. We're getting our Pokemon back. The easy way…" then she brought her fist into the palm of her hand and her sisters grinned viciously. "Or the fun way."

With Rebecca

"What are they doing?" Rebecca asked.

Her friend that had initially been hesitant to go along with the plane opened her eyes to show they were a white color. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal. "They're planning on wearing the bikini's and coming to look for us!" Casey shouted.

Rebecca scoffed and turned to her boyfriend Chad. A big muscled football player who had the power to control weather. "Baby, can you do me a favor? There are these nasty bitches who are going to try and hurt me. Do you think you can make a little wicked weather so they can't get here?"

Chad smirked kissing his girlfriend. "Anything for you babe." He closed his eyes and started to change the weather. Rebecca smiled and took out the four bracelets from her pocket.

"While your doing that why don't we see what pathetic Pokemon the Maple sisters have?"

In the Locker Room

"Got her." Dawn said opening her eyes and getting up from the lotus position she was just sitting in. The girls were all dressed in their bikini's and Dawn was searching for where Rebecca and her goons were hiding. "They're in the battle arena."

Misty wrinkled her nose. "That's where all the Articuno's and Zapdos's go after school on Fridays. And today's a Friday." May smirked.

"Good so we can have an audience to see what we're going to do to her." She smiled wickedly.

"Ooh, I like your mind May. If she so much as even touches any of my Pokemon there is going to be hell to pay." Sydney growled.

"Definetly. Well, we know where they are so let's go." Misty ordered.

"Wait Misty! How do we explain this?" Dawn asked motioning to her body then turning around and pointing at May's and Sydney's then whirling around and pointing at Misty's.

Being a spy definetly kept you fit. The girls had subtle but clearly identifiable, rock hard abs. They're legs looked like track stars and their arms were thin, but strong. They looked as if they had stepped right out of a magazine. Most girls they're age were, compared to the girls, pudgy and lazy. They couldn't say that they were going on international missions every few weeks. Misty shrugged.

"We'll get to that when we get to it." They girls took a breath and opened the door to the locker room. The hallway was empty. They started walking along, holding their head up in pride. With a determined look on their faces and the intent to kill nothing could get to them at this point in time.

"Whoa! Look at the hotties!" Some random boy called out as the girls turned the corner and into a more crowded hallway. Within seconds every boy in the hallway turned and there were howls, wolf whistles, cat calls, inappropriate comments of all sorts, and the girls continued to walk as if no one was there.

"How far away is the battle arena?" May asked looking forward.

"The other side of campus by the Articuno boy's dorm." Misty spoke.

"So we're walking all the way across campus." Sydney shortened.

"Yup. By the boy's dorms." Dawn added on. The two Moltres's nodded and continued walking. The approached a door leading outside and saw that it was raining, thundering, and the wind was blowing like crazy. "And through a storm apparently."

"_AHHHH!!!" _The girls heard the unmistakable yell of their younger Pokemon. The girls stiffened. They shared a look and stepped outside into the harsh weather, with practically no clothes on and barefoot. The only other thing they had on were their power limiters. They didn't even flinch when lightening struck a mile or two away and thunder roared.

With the Boys

They had been hanging out around the main school grounds talking about the day when the storm started up. They had decided to get to their dorms before it got out of hand.

"Man, what's with this weather?" Drew asked.

"I don't know but something isn't right." Paul added on.

"Yeah. This actually reminds me of the time when Max (not May's brother, a random Max) came up to me randomly and said-" His eyes opened wide and he stared in one direction. "Oh my God the girls are in Bikini's."

Jesse laughed. "Man that IS random. What was he talking about?"

"The girls are in bikini's." He muttered again a bit unbelievingly.

"We have established that part of the story Ash." Paul grunted.

"No SERIOUSLY! The girls are in bikini's!" Ash pointed a few yards a half mile across from them and saw The girls walking.

"Oh my God." Drew muttered. They all nodded and were thinking the exact same thoughts.

"_DAYUM!!!! They look hot. Wait why are they wearing bikini's?"_

With the Girls

"Misty, I'm starting to get cold." May complained. She was shivering while still holding her arms at her sides trying to look as dignified as possible. Her face was red.

"Ha…I a-already started going numb f-five minutes ago." Sydney countered. Her skin was red and her lips were purple. She was shaking like a leaf but was still walking.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I can't feel my toes." She tried wiggling them but nothing happened.

Misty sighed. "I know it's cold you guys but we have to get our Pokemon back." They all nodded. Misty was silent for a second before she felt a warm jacket being placed over her shoulders. "What the?" She asked turning around and seeing Ash next to her looking concerned.

"Paul?" Dawn asked as he put his Articuno jacket around her shoulders and held her close to him helping her get as much warmth as possible.

"Are you girls insane?" He asked. Drew walked over to May and handed her his jacket. She eyed him curiously.

"I'm giving it to you so you don't freeze to death. I want a rematch and that can't happen unless your dead." He said. May rolled her eyes but still put on the jacket.

"Your worry knows no bounds." May retorted sarcastically.

Jesse had put his jacket around Sydney's shoulders and kept his hands there. Sydney craned her neck to look behind her and then realized she had to look up because he was so much taller than her. "Well, I'm just a Southern gentleman." Jesse smirked. Sydney smiled.

"Thank you."

"What are you guys doing out here dressed like this?" Ash asked. The group had resumed walking trying to get some heat.

"Rebecca stole our clothes and our Pokeballs." Misty spoke. The boys were shocked.

"She what?" Jesse asked.

"You heard right. That no good, vain, stuck-up, sorry excuse for a trainer, mother-" May had grabbed Sydney's mouth preventing her from finishing her sentence.

"As you can tell Syd has a colorful vocabulary. But she's right. While we were taking a shower she took our clothes, replaced them with these and then made off with our Pokemon." May explained.

"That's low." Drew hissed. "No one should steal anyone else's Pokemon."

"Yeah, so we're heading to the battle arena to get them back and teach her a lesson." Dawn said confidently.

"Not dressed like that your not. Your soaking wet, and in a bikini. You'll catch a cold." Paul chastised.

"And…there are also hordes of guys in the battle arena am I right?" Sydney smirked. Paul blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

"Tall, dark and brooding over there is right though. You guys need to get some different clothes." Drew spoke.

"We might have something that could fit your girls. Let's head to the Articuno dorm first then off to the battle arena." Jesse suggested. The girls nodded enthusiastically, eager to get into warm, dry clothes. It took 2 minutes to get to the Articuno dorm. The boys lead the girls quickly into the elevator and up to the 5th floor. Opening their dorm room quickly they ushered the girls inside before anyone could see.

"I'll get towels." Drew spoke.

"We'll go find you girls some clothes." Ash spoke. He, Paul and Jesse all walked away into a room. They girls were all alone standing at the door dripping wet and shivering.

"Hey Misty…I'm not feeling so hot…" Sydney spoke weakly. She started to sway on her feet.

"Syd what's wrong?" Dawn asked worried. Misty cursed.

"She's probably got hypothermia. And I think there's an AC on in here somewhere. She's got to get warm now, but we need body heat not a heater." Misty explained.

"I hate biology." May muttered. She grabbed Sydney's arm and helped her stand. Syd leaned her head on May's shoulder and continued to shiver. "Let me guess since we're all cold too then we're of no use trying to get her warm?" May asked. Misty nodded. "Well this is just…" Black spots started appearing in her vision. "Whoa…black spots." She muttered. Misty started to look worried. She grabbed Sydney away from May and handed her to Dawn and then started to steady May.

"You BOTH got hypothermia. Dawn was okay because she used some of her telekinesis to redirect the wind and I was fine with my water power but you two got the brunt of it." Misty explained.

Drew came back in with towels. "Okay I've got- What's wrong with them?" He asked seeing the two girls barely standing.

"Hypothermia, they need heat. And you've got an AC on in here somewhere." Dawn explained. Drew cursed. He walked back into the room.

"You kept your AC on?!" You could hear him scream.

"What?" Ash asked innocently. The girls stood outside rolling their eyes.

"Your. AC. Is. On?!" Paul roared. The girls flinched.

"He's very protective." Dawn smiled sheepishly. Sydney chuckled slightly still shivering.

"He's right. Man they must be freezing." Jesse muttered. There was a clicking noise.

"They're not JUST freezing! May and Sydney are practically passed out!" Drew hissed. "They've got hypothermia!" The door immediately flung open and the boys walked out. Seeing Misty holding up May with one of May's arm over her shoulder and her holding onto her waist, and Dawn supporting Sydney by wrapping both arms around the girls waist and letting her lean her head on her shoulder startled them.

"They need body heat." Paul spoke up.

"They do? But aren't Misty and Dawn warming them up?" Ash asked.

"You failed Bio twice. No one listen to him." Misty advised. Ash pouted.

"When they're as cold as them it generally doesn't work." Drew snorted.

"Jeez it was just a question!"

"Not the time." Jesse reminded.

"So whose going to warm em up then?" Ash asked.

Paul and Ash shared a look then looked at Jesse and Drew. "Us?" Drew asked.

"Well, we're kinda taken and our girlfriends are five feet away so for our safety, yes you." Paul explained. Drew rolled his eyes and flushed. A small blush appeared on Jesse's cheeks.

"_AH!!!" _A Pokemon screamed. It wasn't just any Pokemon, it was Sydney's Growlithe. Despite the hypothermia she was immediately alert.

"Growlithe!" Her head shot up. She tried to walk towards the door but Dawn kept her grip. "Dawn let go! He needs my help!" She cried out. Dawn held on.

"There's nothing you can do right now. You need to get warmed up and into some new clothes before-"

"Just do what you have to do so I can get to him!" Sydney begged. Her pleading face broke Jesse's heart in half.

"Okay. I'll do it." Jesse muttered. Drew nodded. If these girls were willing to go save their Pokemon in the condition they were in they were really determined. Drew walked over to May and took her from Misty. He pressed his body up against hers and held her up. Surprisingly a shock went through both him and May.

Jesse hugged Sydney to him and the same thing happened. After 5 minutes they girls were warmed up, and their faces red. The boys brought out their clothes. Misty had on baggy jeans and an oversized T-shirt. Dawn tied one of Paul's jersey's tighter with a hair tie she found and wore sweatpants. May had on sweatpants that had to be rolled up three times and a T-shirt and Sydney had on baggy jeans and an huge sweatshirt.

May grabbed the handle of the door. "Let's go get our Pokemon." She muttered.

Drew walked out the door in front of her. "We're coming with you."


	6. Brawl at the Battle Arena

**A/N: I'm upset that I didn't get a chance to update yesterday. When I came home from school I did my homework and passed out into a 4 hour nap. Sometimes I feel like a cat. Lolz anyways on with the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Brawl at the Battle Arena**

Normal POV

Outside the Battle Arena

"Let's get going." Ash cheered as he and the guys started walking inside. The girls remained rooted to their spots.

"Okay that's the opposite of going. What's wrong with you guys?" Jesse asked.

"We want to have our own way in." Misty answered.

"What do you mean your own way?" Paul questioned.

"It means we're not going through those big doors." May retorted pointing to the entrance.

"And why not?" Drew asked.

"Because we don't want to." Dawn replied.

"That's not an answer." Paul pointed out.

Sydney decided to put this argument to rest. "Because, when someone wrongs us…we like to get back with interest. And the interest in this situation…fear." The boys shrugged.

"Don't go killing anybody. We'll be in the stands if you need us." Jesse spoke up. The girls nodded and the boys walked inside. When they were gone Misty turned to her sisters.

"You girls know exactly what to do right?" Dawn smiled.

"Oh…we know EXACTLY what we're doing." The other girls smirked also.

"Good, Syd phase us in." Misty ordered. The three girls grabbed onto their sister as she passed through the wall.

Inside the Battle Arena

"These Pokemon are no fun to toy with!" Rebecca complained. She and her group of girls along with her boyfriend were torturing the Maple Pokemon. "Although the Gyarados is an okay Pokemon." She added on. She was using her ice power to freeze all the fire Pokemon: Blaze, Blaziken, Growlithe, Cyndaquil and Charizard. A girl named Grace was using her fire powers to torture all the water Pokemon: Gyarados, Golduck, Seadra, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Marill, Squirtle, Glaceon, Piplup, Buizel, and Wartortle.

Rebecca's boyfriend, Alex, was using his weather controlling ability to create lightening bolts and overcharge all the electric Pokemon: Pichu, Shinx, and Pachirisu. The other two girls Casey and Laura were using their Pokemon to just beat up on the rest of the Pokemon: Eevee, Garchomp, Munchlax, Skitty, Beautifly, Ambipom, Buneary, and Teddiursa.

The boys ran in and saw what they were doing and were disgusted. "Hey! That's no way to treat Pokemon!" Ash shouted from the stands. All the other Articuno's and Zapdos's weren't doing anything, just watching and laughing.

Grace looked up. "Oh, don't worry. These aren't ours. They're Moltres's Pokemon and two Articuno and Zapdos posers." At that the crowded roared in laughter and some applause.

"We know who they belong to! Even so it's not right!" Paul yelled.

Rebecca cast a glance their way. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're their little boyfriends. No wonder you would care so much." She rolled her eyes. Paul and Ash growled while Jesse and Drew blinked while forcing back a blush.

"You better return their Pokemon to them!" Jesse screamed.

"Yeah! Or else!" Drew growled pulling out a pokeball. Alex snorted.

"Or else what?" At that the lights in the stand turned off leaving only a spotlight on the 5 Articuno's and the Pokemon.

"You think it's funny toying with our Pokemon?" Misty's voice came from a corner of the field. Grace threw a fireball in that direction but all that could be heard was the sound of water dripping.

"Come out cowards!" Laura shouted.

"Cowards are we? And you were the ones who stole our clothes and Pokemon?" Dawn questioned her voice came from directly behind them but when they turned she wasn't there.

"Quit it!" Laura whined. "You four are getting on my nerves!"

"Oh really? You've already gone past a point of no return for us. We are very temperamental sisters." May hissed. The group of Articuno's all stood back to back looking around.

"Oh, you think your scary? How bout I freeze all your Pokemon so you see how scared THEY can get?!" Rebecca threatened. She aimed her hands and froze. The spot where the Pokemon once stood was empty. As if they were never even there.

"Now Rebecca, normally we don't resort to embarrassment, or violence if we don't have to." Sydney spoke softly. Rebecca spun around and saw a lock of black hair swish before it disappeared into a wall.

"As you can tell we have our Pokemon back." Misty continued.

"So we can just take them and leave right? Forget this ever happened?" Dawn questioned sarcastically.

"Wrong. Dead wrong." May growled viciously.

"You see, one thing that we all agree on…you mess with our Pokemon, our family, your going to pay. You've crossed a line Rebecca. A very critical line." Sydney spoke with venom dripping off of every word. She spoke in an eerie voice to get her point across.

"You've just entered the lion's den." Misty hissed. "And guess what?" Misty continued. All the lights turned on and the girls were standing in front of them. Only Golduck, Starmie, Charizard, Beautifly, Pachirisu, Piplup, Blaze and Pichu were out and the other Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs. The girls each stood in a row. Their respective Pokemon standing behind them. The Pokemon were glaring dangerously. Pachirisu and Pichu let a little electricity come out of their cheeks showing they were ready. Charizard and Blaze shot a flame thrower into the air.

The Maple sisters all stared forward, the intent to kill on their faces. They each smiled a wicked, vicious smile. They opened their mouths and spoke in unison.

"We're hungry."

The collective gulp throughout the arena was audible.

"Yeah…that's what they meant by fear." Jesse whispered.

"And they're pretty good at it…were they taking lessons from you Paul?" Drew questioned. Paul just glared at the green haired boy.

"Oh so it's a battle you want? Fine! A battle you'll get! Machoke, Machamp!" Alex shouted throwing two Pokeballs in the air.

Rebecca took out two Pokeballs. "Sealeo! Cloyster!"

"Rapidash! Magmar!" Grace shouted.

"Chimecho! Kirlia! Come on out!" Casey tossed her Pokeballs in the air.

Laura grabbed two Pokeballs also. "Dustox! Croagunk!"

Rebecca looked at her side of the field and smirked. "You still want to battle us now?"

Sydney snorted. "Please…this is child's play."

"Child's play?! I'll show you child's play!" Rebecca and her side of the field ran forward.

"Such idiots." May shook her head. The Maple sisters simply spread out further and took a stand.

"So who do you want?" Sydney asked.

"Dawn and I can take the Fire and Water Pokemon." Misty suggested.

"I'll take Chimecho, Kirlia, and Dustox." May spoke up.

"Then I'll take Machoke, Machamp, and Croagunk."

Grace ran forward. "Rapidash ember! Magmar fire spin!

"Sealeo ice ball! Cloyster Aurora beam!" Rebecca commanded. Dawn and Misty rolled their eyes.

"Please! Hydro pump Piplup! Pachirisu discharge!" Dawn ordered.

"Save some for me Dawn! Golduck! Starmie! Double water pulse!" Misty shouted. Rapidash and Magmar's attacks were instantly canceled out and were pushed back by the water attacks. Sealeo and Cloyster's attacks were swept away by Piplup's whirlpool which engulfed both Grace and Rebecca's Pokemon. Pachirisu jumped into the air and used discharge electrifying the whirlpool and knocking out all of the Pokemon inside.

"Oh no! Rapidash! Magmar!" Grace called out. Dawn appeared over her.

"You should be more worried about yourself." She hissed. Dawn used her telekinesis to lift Grace off the ground and slam her into the wall.

"Alright! That's my girl!" Paul cheered from the stand. Dawn looked up and blushed slightly while smiling.

"Focus on the battle and not your boyfriend!" Rebecca sneered leveling an ice beam Dawn's way. Misty jumped in front of it and made a water shield that canceled out the attack.

"What did I say about messing with my family?" Misty asked. She made a huge wave and sent it over to Rebecca and kept it over her. "Oh yeah. If you ever did you'd wake up underwater." Rebecca lost her breath and Misty dropped the water as she started flopping around.

"Alright Misty! Show them how it's done!" Ash cheered. Misty looked down embarrassed.

Casey called out to her Pokemon while fighting May. "Chimecho extrasensory! Kirlia double team!" Laura was also trying to help Casey find May who had become invisible.

"Dustox poison sting!"

"Pathetic." May said appearing behind them. She punched Casey in the face and kicked Laura away. "Beautifly silver wind! Charizard flame thrower!" Charizard fired his flame thrower and Beautifly's silver wind enhanced it. The flame thrower burned through Kirlia's double team and Chimecho's extrasensory didn't hit. Dustox's poison sting was shot right back at it as the three Pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nice moves May!" Drew encouraged. May smiled slightly, a blush creeping on her face. She waved then turned to look at Sydney.

"How you holding up Syd?" She asked.

Sydney looked over and smiled. "I'm fine!"

"Machoke karate chop! Machamp cross chop!" Alex ordered. Laura who was on the ground held her gut and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Croagunk poison jab!" She ordered. May looked down at her and kicked her in the gut again.

"Stay down and shut up!"

"Pichu thunder shock! Blaze! Fire spin then Synchronized Blaze Kick!" Croagunk aimed his poison jab for Sydney. She phased through it and then flipped him over her shoulder where Pichu was waiting. He delivered a powerful Thunder shock knocking Croagunk unconscious. Blaze used fire spin on Machoke knocking him out.

Alex charged forward with Machamp. "What in the world is a Synchronized Blaze Kick?!" Sydney smirked. She lined up so she was standing next to Blaze. Simultaneously they lifted their legs and aimed a kick at Machamp. Sydney let her leg phase through the Pokemon's head and let it connect to Alex's who was standing directly next to his Machamp. Blaze knocked Machamp into Alex and sent them into a wall where they both lay unconscious.

"That's a Synchronized Blaze Kick." Sydney smirked.

"Awesome Sydney!" Jesse shouted. Sydney blushed.

"Tropius solar beam!" Rebecca shouted. The Maple sisters turned their heads to see Tropius aiming a solar beam at May. Rebecca was standing up, her hair messed up and mascara dripping down her face. Sydney immediately sprinted to her sister's side. The solar beam would connect in less than a few seconds. Sydney made it to May's side but didn't have enough time to phase them through the blast. They both went hurtling into the wall.

Misty and Dawn looked back their eyes opened wide. They saw May and Sydney slumped against the wall starting to get up. Misty's head whipped back around to face Rebecca. "Your dead." She hissed.

Dawn's face grew dark. "You wanted a battle? Your about to get a battle you'll never forget!"

May and Sydney stood up slowly. The bottom part of May's sweatpants were ripped off and The left part of Sydney's sweatshirt was burned off also.

"So unwise." May growled.

Sydney glared in her direction. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life."

The energy level of each girl spiked up. The little hairs on the back of the boy's neck stood up.

"Whoa." Ash muttered. "You guys feeling that?"

Paul nodded. "There was just a massive energy spike from them."

"Yeah, but if they had this much power why are the fighting so simply?" Jesse asked. Drew shook his head.

"I don't know. But for Misty that's not unusual. Even for Dawn that's not something new. But for May and Sydney…they have way more power than a Moltres should have."

Rebecca took a step backwards. "T-Tropius! Solar beam once more!"

Tropius charged up for the solar beam. The Maple sisters just stood there, wicked smiles on their faces. "Stop the solar beam Slaking!" A Slaking jumped in front of the girls and the solar beam and simply stuck out his hands. The solar beam hit then withered away within seconds. Little yellow patches flew out from the door and hit the girls. The patch that hit Misty landed on her neck. Dawn was hit in the arm while May was hit in her now exposed calf. Sydney was hit in her stomach. There was an electrical discharge causing the girls to hold their heads and cry out in pain.

The boys saw this and hopped down from the stands and ran towards them. "Misty you okay?" Ash asked.

"Dawn! Come on say something!" Paul pleaded.

"May snap out of it!" Drew spoke.

"Sydney? Come on girl quit playing!" Jesse exclaimed. Paul noticed the patches.

"What are those?" He asked. Drew bent down and tried to peel off the patch but got shocked.

"Those are shock patches." Their father Norman stepped out from the door to the battle arena and looked at the field. As soon as the Articuno's and Zapdos's in the stands saw the dean they took off. Only Ash, Paul, Drew, and Jesse stood behind. "If people get too out of hand I use them to make them more willing to cooperate. Now, am I going to have to use it on the rest of you or are you going to come to my office willingly?" Rebecca and her group that were struggling to get up, nodded. The boys did the same. "Good. Blaze, Charizard, Golduck. Carry your respective owners. Slaking carry Dawn." The Pokemon did as they were told. Piplup, Pachirisu, Starmie, Beautifly, and Pichu all followed after. Rebecca and her friends returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and walked along with them.

In Norman's Office

"Alright. Pichu, Pachirisu, you mind taking off the patches?" Norman asked. The two electric Pokemon nodded and let a little bit of electricity go through the patches rendering them useless and falling off.

Misty sat up holding her head. "What happened?" She muttered. She saw her father and winced.

Dawn and May sat up next. "Jeez what was that?" Dawn asked.

May saw the little patches on the ground and groaned. "The electric patches." Sydney was still out. May rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Syd, wake up." She whispered shaking her shoulder lightly. Sydney didn't stir. "Syd get up you lazy butt." May blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Misty."

Misty nodded. She lifted her hands and made a ball of water fall onto Sydney. The youngest Maple shot up. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" She yelled and phased through the seat. She phased back and glared at Misty. "That wasn't nice."

Norman cleared his throat. "Anyone care to explain to me what happened?"


	7. Explanations and Missions

**A/N: Next chapter already up and running! Norman has stepped in. How will he discipline the teens and who will he decided is innocent?**

**I want to give a special thanks to all of those who reviewed my story and given me lots of support: Uchiha-Kirara, XxRoseLoverxX, Arysd, Fire-Star Studios, imsunprincess54, xXxNncyxXx, and xoxomelodyrosexoxo! I am so grateful and thankful for your support and reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Explanations and Missions

Everyone immediately started talking at once all making wild gestures and pointing at various different people. Norman blinked at the situation. "Alright one at a time! One at a time!" He shouted. Suddenly the phone on his desk rang. "Hello?" He asked picking it up. "Oh yes of course. One moment please." He looked up to the teens. "Can you wait outside for a minute?" They all nodded and walked outside shutting the door behind them.

"Golduck, Starmie return." Misty spoke pulling out her Pokeballs.

Dawn took out one Pokeball. "Piplup you worked extra hard today. You deserve a rest." She returned Piplup. Pachirisu looked energetic and was jumping from side to side. Dawn giggled. "Alright Pachirisu, you can stay out."

"Beautifly, Charizard you both did great. Take a rest." May spoke softly. May, Misty and Dawn all looked to Sydney.

"What?" They glanced at her pointedly then to her Pokemon. "Aw fine. Blaze, Pichu return." Sydney took a pokeball off of her bracelet and looked to Misty with a pleading expression.

"Ugh fine." Misty caved. Sydney beamed.

"Alright! Come on out Shinx!" She giggled tossing the pokeball in the air. The little doggy electric Pokemon popped out and hopped into it's masters arms. "Aren't you so cute? I'm sorry I haven't gotten to play with you for a while but I'll make up for it I PROMISE!"

"Wow a Shinx. Cool." Ash complimented.

"It's just a little pipsqueak." Alex snorted.

Shinx looked over at Alex and growled. "Shinx!" It called out it's name using discharge electrocuting Alex. Rebecca gasped and helped Alex to his feet.

"Sydney!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Shinx did it! Not me!" Sydney said in her defense.

"That was a pretty powerful discharge." Drew complimented. Shinx purred proudly.

"Aw he's a cute little fella ain't he?" Jesse spoke scratching behind Shinx's ears. Shinx immediately purred and leaned his head into his hand. Jesse laughed. "Friendly too."

"You should keep that mangy thing on a lease! It doesn't belong to be out of it's pokeball let alone in a battle!" Rebecca shouted. Sydney growled.

"What did you just say?!" Misty held her back seeing as the girl was about to lunge.

"Calm down Sydney. We're already here because we got into a fight."

"Yeah. You should no better than to start a fight!" Grace spoke.

Dawn's eyebrow twitched. "We started the fight?! You have got to be kidding me!" Paul wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist and pushed her behind him trying to get her to calm down.

"Well who said you should've insulted an Articuno?" Laura shrugged.

"You cocky little bitch." May hissed. Misty grabbed onto her arm. She struggled to hold onto both May and Sydney. Misty tossed Jesse and Drew a pleading look. Drew sighed and came over to hold May back and Jesse grabbed onto Sydney's arms.

"Who are you talking to like that? You better learn your place." Casey threatened.

Sydney looked like she had had it. "Oh, we should learn our place? How bout I place my foot right up your-" Jesse put a hand over Sydney's mouth. But the damage was already done. The group started arguing. Norman could hear all the noise from the inside of his office and sighed. He had already finished his conversation on the phone when he heard the arguing.

The door opened up and immediately everything froze. May was mid-kick towards Grace's face and had Casey in a head lock. Drew was trying to pull May away by the shoulders. Misty was sitting on top of Alex pulling both his arms behind his back while Ash was encouraging her. Dawn and Laura were pulling at each other's hair while Paul had a fireball in his hand ready to throw at Laura. There was a frozen statue of Sydney and the real Sydney was on top of a pyramid of ice aiming a kick at Rebecca's face while Jesse held Sydney by the waist hovering in the air trying to get her as far away from Rebecca as possible. Norman saw this and sweat dropped. "Rebecca, Alex, Casey, Laura, and Grace in my office. We'll start with your side of the story first." Norman spoke walking back into his office shaking his head.

Rebecca slid off the ice tower and smirked. "I hope you girls have enjoyed your stay here because after I'm through telling him what REALLY happened, you will be expelled."

Misty snorted. "Yeah right." Alex smirked.

"My babe has been the best actress in the drama department for two years straight. No way is he not going to believe her." Rebecca smiled.

"Aw thanks baby." Alex leaned down and kissed her letting his tongue snake into her mouth. Pachirisu covered it's eyes with it's tail and Sydney held a hand in front of Shinx's eyes.

"Alright. I think we're all mentally scared enough." Sydney spoke up. Rebecca glared at Sydney before walking in with her group. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Yeah…that was gross." May spoke.

"_Dawn? What were they doing?"_ Pachirisu asked. Dawn closed her eyes forcing out a laugh.

"_Sydney…what was in her mouth?" _Shinx asked. Sydney's eyes opened wide.

"Nothing sweetie…come on let's play a game and forget that happened completely."

"Fabulous idea!" Dawn immediately agreed. The two Pokemon smiled and were eager. As soon as they turned around Dawn and Sydney let out a breath.

"They are too young." They said in unison.

10 Minutes Later

The group was all sitting down in a circle. They had gotten tired of standing and utterly bored so they were just talking. Shinx was asleep in Sydney's lap and Pachirisu was curled up on Dawn's shoulders just looking at everyone. "So what do you guys like to do for fun?" Ash asked. The question was directed at May and Sydney seeing as they were the two newest to the school.

"_International spy missions." _The both said to each other telepathically.

"Um…that's a tough question. I'd say…laser tag or paintball." May spoke.

"Oh May is the Queen at laser tag and paintball!" Dawn complimented. May blushed.

"I'm not THAT good."

"Oh yeah? You've never been hit ONCE and your always the one getting us out." Misty explained.

May shrugged. "Well, we've all got our talents. Like you're the best swimmer Misty and Dawn is able to make a bunch of rags into something fashionable."

"And Sydney?" Jesse inquired. Sydney's face flushed and she looked to her sisters.

"_Don't you dare say it!" _Sydney threatened. Misty smirked.

"Oh little Sydney? She's an AMAZING singer and dancer." Sydney's face fell and her face turned 10 different shades of red from embarrassment.

"Oh really? Can you sing us something?" Jesse asked. Sydney looked around the circle desperately trying to get anyone to not want to hear her sing but found no one. Luckily for her the door opened up and Rebecca and her group came out. Norman looked to the other kids.

"Alright you guys can come in-" He wasn't even done with his sentence before Sydney was off the floor and in his office. "And tell me your side?"

Her sisters laughed as they and the boys got up and walked into the office. Sydney was sprawled out on the couch taking up half of the room. Misty walked over to her and forced her to lift her legs up. She sat down and Sydney just placed her legs on her lap. Misty rolled her eyes at her sisters antics. May and Dawn took up the remaining room and the boys all sat in the various chairs throughout the room. Norman walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Alright, so whose going to tell me what happened?" He asked. Misty raised her hand for the girls and Paul raised his hand for the boys. After 10 minutes of explaining exactly what happened Norman nodded his head and sent them back outside. He then called Rebecca and her group back in.

"WHAT?! DEMOTED?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEMOTED?!" Rebecca's high pitch voice sounded through the door. Everyone outside was celebrating quietly while listening to the rest of the conversation.

"It means you will now all be in Moltres Red because of the stunt you pulled." Norman explained.

"Whoa wait a second! Your going to believe those good for nothing bitches over US?!" Rebecca challenged. The Maple sisters winced.

"Oh crap. They did it now." Dawn muttered.

"They'd better run." Misty snickered.

Norman exploded from inside the doors. "THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCHES ARE MY DAUGHTERS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND DECIDE TO EXPEL YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!" The door flew open and Rebecca and her group ran with their tails between their legs out of the building. Norman came out and straightened his jacket. "Forgive that little outburst. I would like to speak with you girls in private if you don't mind. You boys can wait out here if you wish." With that they Maple's walked inside and shut the door.

"That's their father?!" Drew whispered. Ash shrugged.

"Apparently."

Inside the Office

Norman had put up a sound barrier. "Alright girls. I assume you know what the phone call earlier was about?"

"We've got a mission." Misty smiled. Norman nodded.

"Yes. There is going to be a fundraiser that our family is apart of. The location where this event is going to be held had been up in power activity lately and we are going to have to check it out."

"What kind of fund raiser is it?" May asked.

Norman smirked. "It's a modeling fund raiser. Money is going to be a raised for kids in need. And since we're apart of it one of us is going to have to be a model."

Dawn's hand shot up. "Ooh! Me! Me! Pick me!" She begged. Norman smiled apologetically.

"Sorry honey. We're going to need your shape shifting mastery for this one." Dawn pouted.

"Then who IS going to be the model?" Misty asked. Norman smiled mischievously.

"Well, we're going to need May's ability to knock out all the security cameras and Misty's offensive skills. I'll have to be mingling around with the guests to get some information so…" All eyes turned to Sydney who was petting Shinx who was sitting beside her. Her head snapped up and looked around wildly.

Outside the Office

Paul began to get impatient. "How long are they going to take in there?"

Ash shrugged. "I dunno."

Drew sighed. "What could they be talking about anyways?" Jesse was leaning against the wall and just looked up.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Sydney phased through the door but a something seemed to catch her right ankle before it was completely through. She fell to the ground and started clawing at the carpet.

"NO! NOT ME! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS WORLD ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She shouted as she was slowly dragged back through the door and into the room. The boys looked to where Sydney just was and then at each other. The immediately ran to the door and pressed their ears up against it.

Inside the Office

"Oh it'll be fine!" Norman laughed. "Besides you wont have to do it alone! All models have to be in couples. A guy and a girl! So your not going to be alone." Sydney's eye twitched. Norman laughed again. "If it helps your sisters have to bring dates also."

Misty and Dawn shrugged but May's mouth hung open. "We have to what?" Norman looked over at her and smiled.

"You have to bring dates. I'm sure those boys outside wouldn't mind going." Norman shrugged. He looked to his nonchalant daughters Misty and Dawn, to May who looked shocked and finally at Sydney who looked catatonic. "The fund raiser's tomorrow at 7 pm. Go find a date and prepare." He laughed and ushered them to the door. They opened it and the boys fell in. They smiled sheepishly. Norman pushed all of them out the door and slammed it behind them. Misty and Dawn walked up to their boyfriends and whispered something in their ears. They nodded and took their hands.

"So…what was that all about?" Jesse asked.

Sydney had snapped out of her catatonic state and was able to form sentences. "I'll answer you only if you and Drew answer a question for us." She asked pointing to herself and May. Jesse and Drew shared a look.

"Uh…okay? Shoot." Drew challenged. May took in a deep breath.

"You guys doing anything tomorrow night?"


	8. Road to the Fund Raiser

A/N: Thanks for all the heartwarming and supportive reviews! I realy do appreciate them all!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Road to the Fund Raiser**

Normal POV

"A fund raiser?" Drew asked. May nodded. The eight trainers were all walking back to the Articuno dorms. Misty and Dawn were going to pack their bags seeing as they decided to share the same room for convenience. While they were walking May and Sydney were still trying to convince Drew and Jesse to come. Ash and Paul had already agreed to the arrangement and were walking holding hands with their respective girlfriends. "What kind of a fund raiser?"

"A fund raiser for kids in need." May answered.

"Aw well that sounds cool. But what do you need us for?" Jesse asked.

"Well that is a very good question Jesse. And it's actually a pretty funny story." Misty snickered.

Sydney glared at the girl. "No it is not funny. This is cruel and unusual punishment." She grumbled.

"Okay…now I'm slightly scared as to what we're going to be doing…" Jesse admitted. Dawn smiled wickedly.

"Oh it's nothing to be scared about. You see in order to help raise money we're going to have to have someone from our family be a model. And we nominated Syd for the job."

"I hate you so much you have no idea." Sydney muttered. May looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAYS…we all have to come with dates and since Misty and Dawn are already going with Ash and Paul we were wondering if you'd two be our dates so that 1) It's not awkward for you guys because your around people you know and 2) Half the school hates us and we wont have to ask jerks." Drew smirked.

"What time do we have to be ready?" He asked. May jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Aw thanks Drew! And oh yeah…well there is also a funny story about that."

"The fund raiser is actually being held a few regions away so we'd have to take a plane there." Misty answered.

"Awesome! We get to take a trip!" Ash pumped his fist in the air. Paul groaned.

"I hate airports. So many people running around." Dawn smiled.

"Now than it's a good thing that we're taking our private air plane." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"You guys have a private airplane?"

May shrugged. "Among other things." Drew rolled his eyes.

"So then what time do we have to be at the plane by?" Sydney looked thoughtful.

"Um…I think that in order to get to our private airport we have to drive for an 2 hours and a half. Then once we get there we need to prep the plane which would take another hour and a half. Then it takes 6 hours to get to the region where the fund raisers being held and if it starts at 7 o'clock but daddy wants us there at 5 so we can check into a hotel and mingle with some of the guest so then that means that…" Her face was blank. She blinked then looked to Jesse. "Jesse help me out here you're my math tutor." Her sisters smacked their foreheads and Jesse just smirked.

"Okay so it takes us 2 and a half hours to drive there. Then an hour and a half to prepare the plane. So how many hours is that all together?" Sydney rolled her eyes at the tone he was taking.

"Four."

"Good now plus the 6 hours to get to the region?"

"That's 10."

"Now count backwards from 5 for 10 hours and remember to include 12 and 11." Jesse instructed. Sydney pouted and started counting back on her fingers.

"So it would be…7 o'clock in the morning?" Jesse applauded.

"Congradulations you can do simply math." Sydney stuck her tongue out at him.

Misty laughed. "But we should get up at 6 so we can get everything set up. You boys can head over to our dorm at 6:30 so we can wait for dad."

"Oh and yeah…Jesse your going to have to be a model with Sydney." May added on. All the boys snickered and Jesse's mouth spilled open.

"I've gotta what now?"

"Be. A. Model." Dawn sounded out. She giggled a bit then continued. "The models all have to be in pairs so since your being Sydney's date your automatically chosen."

Ash started talking. "So we know what time we're leaving but what are we going to be wear-" Paul's eyes opened wide and he stopped on Ash's foot causing the boy to whimper in pain. But it was too late. The damage was done. There was no way to stop what was going to happen next.

Dawn's face was blank for a total of three seconds then she exploded with joy. "Omigosh!!!!! I TOTALLY forgot about what we have to wear! Oh, the boys will have to wear dress and have to match the girls dresses…OH THE DRESSES! There's so much to do! I have to take measurements and then design the dresses and then pick the colors for the boys outfits so they match and then make sure they fit properly. OMG! Brilliant idea! We should do the measurements NOW!" The Maple sisters winced and the boys took a step backwards.

"You HAD to say it didn't you Ash?" Misty chastised. Ash grinned sheepishly. Misty turned back to Dawn who looked like she was going to explode if they didn't go along with her plan. Misty sighed. "Alright Dawn. We'll do measurements now." Dawn squealed with delight and got behind the group. She used her telekinesis to push the group forward faster. She got them all into the elevator and pushed the 4th floor button rapidly.

The elevator doors opened and a group of Articuno's stood there. "Hey look! It's the losers who made Rebecca and the other top students get demoted!" Someone shouted. There was a chorus of 'boo's' throughout the room. Dawn was oblivious to all of that and just continued to push them forward and into Misty and Dawn's room. Misty shut the door securely and locked it.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Dawn shouted. "Misty come on over here." She ordered getting out a tape measure and a stool from her closet. The room was pretty spacious and painted a baby blue color. On one side of the room had posters of top coordinators and boy bands. The other side had posters of gym leaders and Super Chick. It was safe to say which side belong to which girl. Misty glared at Ash before stepping on the stool. She spread her arms out while Dawn used the tape measure. "May get a piece of paper and a pen!" May groaned and got up grabbing a sheet of paper. Paul was sitting in Dawn's desk chair while Ash was sitting on top of a random box in the corner of the room. Jesse settled for leaning against a wall and Drew was sitting against the post of Dawn's bed. May sat on the bed holding the pen and paper while Sydney was hanging upside down off the edge of it. "May come over here so I can tell you her numbers!" May groaned and got up.

"This is so boring." Sydney said in a sing song voice. The other boys nodded.

"SYDNEY!" Dawn shouted. Sydney flipped over and landed on her back.

"Ow…"

"Your turn." Misty snickered stepping off the stool. Sydney stuck out her tongue. The pattern continued for an hour before Dawn was satisfied. She had a sketchbook and was drawing furiously in it. Misty had already finished packing both her and Dawn's bags seeing as Dawn INSISTED that if she stopped then her idea would fly away.

The boys were slowly dying inside that room. Dawn had hidden all the remotes and their iPods and forced them to give opinions on outfits. Surprisingly it was May and Sydney to be the first to break. "Dawn…can we take a break now? I'm dying over here." May whimpered. Dawn tisked.

"Not until I've got the designs!"

"Dawn, as grateful as we are to you lending us your spare uniforms, and designing our dresses we haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Sydney explained. Everyone's stomach rumbled and Dawn sighed.

"Alright fine…but eat fast and bring me up something." She instructed. Paul shook his head taking the sketchbook out of her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"Your coming with us." Dawn groaned and reluctantly headed downstairs with the others. After eating for 20 minutes they headed back upstairs where Dawn finished her 'Masterpieces'. It was at that time 6:30.

Drew got up and stretched. "Well as much fun as this was we've got to go pack." He spoke up for all the boys who immediately agreed.

"Yeah, and we still haven't packed our bags either." May pointed out. She and Sydney were waiting for Misty and Dawn to come back with them to the Moltres dorm. Instead of staying with the Articuno's they decided to stay with their sisters. Dawn sighed.

"Fine, your all dismissed. But you girls are helping me carry this all back to your dorm." She pointed to a corner filled with mannequins, fabric, a sewing machine, and other various clothing items. The girls groaned.

"I volunteer…Misty's Gyarados to carry them." Sydney raised her hand then pointed it at the eldest sister.

The boys laughed. "You girls have a good night." Ash laughed as he and the others ran out of the room.

Misty opened up the biggest window in the room and tossed out a pokeball. After they loaded up all the tools they rode Gyarados to the Moltres dorm. Dawn set up an area for herself in the medium sized room. Sydney and May went to go pack. At 1 o'clock Dawn finished the outfits. Sydney May and Misty had decided to stay up with her and were regretting it. Misty and Dawn grabbed their bags and Pokeballs and let their Pokemon out. May and Sydney did the same. "Night girls. You two are in charge of the alarm clock." Misty waved over her shoulder and walked outside the room to the living room. The girls all went to sleep.

At 6 o'clock

The alarm clock started blaring. "May…" Sydney grumbled. She rolled over onto her side and pulled the blankets over.

"You take care of it." May answered doing the same.

"Double team." Sydney muttered. She phased her hand through the alarm clock and pulled out the wires. May then picked pu the clock and slammed it against a wall shattering it.

At 6:30

There was a knock on the door. Misty grumbled and went up to answer it. She blinked when she saw the boys standing there dressed in sweatpants and T-shirts holding duffel bags. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Ash looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Didn't you tell us to get here at this time?" Misty's eyes snapped open and she grabbed his wrist to look at the watch.

"DAWN! MAY! SYDNEY! GET YOUR ASSES UP NOW!!!" Misty screamed. Dawn bolted up and fell off the bed and onto the floor. May came running out of the room and accidentally slammed the door in Sydney's face.

"OW!" She shouted before phasing through the door rubbing her nose.

"What happened?" May asked.

"You two didn't wake us up! What happened to the alarm clock?!" Dawn screeched. Sydney and May smiled sheepishly.

"Never mind that! Get dressed! Grab your Pokemon and grab your bags!" Misty ordered. The boys just stood at the door blinking. The watched as the girls ran back and forth.

"Pichu! Shinx! Get back here!" Sydney shouted. Running after the smaller Pokemon. "Oh forget it! Blaze! Catch them please!" Sydney pleaded with her eldest and most reliable Pokemon. Blaze nodded and started rounding up the smaller Pokemon. Misty was tugging on a pair of shorts and pulling her hair into her side ponytail.

"Everybody! Return!" She shouted putting all her newly returned Pokemon back on her bracelet. She ran back into the room and tossed bags out the door into the living room. Dawn came out brushing her hair dressed in a pink skirt with a long black vest on and pink boots. She pulled on a hat. May ran out tying her bandana around her head. She had on blue biker shorts, a long white t-shirt and a red jacket. Sydney ran out pulling on jeans with rips in the knees. She had on a purple tank top and her black fingerless gloves. Blaze came out behind her holding under one arm Shinx and under the other.

"Thanks Blaze. You three return!" Sydney thanked.

"What time is it?!" Dawn screeched.

"6:47." Paul answered. She cursed and grabbed her bag then taking two outfit bags and holding them. She handed two to Misty, Sydney, and May and the girls grabbed their duffel bags.

"Go! Go! Go!" Misty ordered the boys. They immediately moved out of the way and started running towards the gates of the school. Outside waiting with a hummer stretch limo was Norman. He was leaning against the passenger side door when he saw the teens running.

"Who broke the alarm clock this time?" He asked when they ran up to him. Sydney and May smiled.

"It was a team effort." May snickered. They dumped their bags in the trunk and hoped into the back of the limo. Norman went to the front with the driver to give the kids their time to themselves. They started pulling away from the school and Misty sighed.

"We're never trusting you two with the alarm clocks again." May and Sydney shrugged. Drew couldn't help but notice something.

"Did you guys eat at all?" He asked. The Maple sisters face turned blank.

"Sydney." Dawn spoke. Sydney simply nodded and got on her hands and knees and started crawling to the window connecting the front to the back, opposed to stooping and hurting her neck. When she reached the window she got on her knees and knocked on it.

"What is it Sydney?" Norman asked. Sydney phased her head through the glass.

"Can we stop at a nearby iHop? We didn't eat anything." She asked him. Norman nodded.

"There's one 10 minutes from here. Write down what everyone wants then pass it back up to me when your ready." He told her handing her a pen and paper. She crawled back to the group. After five minutes of arguing everyone finally decided on going with the Breakfast Sampler seeing as it had a little bit of everything. Sydney phased her hand back through and dropped the pen and paper on her fathers lap.

After getting their food the kids all sat in a circle on the floor of the limo eating. "Oh yeah May. I forgot to tell you there's a major Bio test coming up next Friday. We're going to have to do some major studying." Drew spoke. May groaned.

"I don't wanna."

"But you've gotta."

"Bleh."

"No acting immature. Your not the one who has to model." Sydney reminded her. May shrugged.

"You girls argue a lot." Jesse pointed out. The Maple sisters looked at each other and simultaneously spoke.

"Sisterly love!" The boys laughed at their perfect synchronization.

"Alright we can see that." Ash laughed.

"These pancakes are really good. Ooh! Whipped cream!" Sydney called out. She picked up the entire 'Whipped cream' and stuffed it in her mouth before anyone could stop her. Her face contorted.

Dawn looked at her and laughed. "What happened?"

"I thought it was whipped cream…it was the butter." She said swallowing and grimacing. Everyone burst out laughing. Sydney pouted and continued eating her food quietly.

"Smooth." Jesse chuckled. Sydney stuck her tongue out at him and tossed a piece of bacon in his face. "Hey!" He complained. He picked it up at ate it. "Well at least it tastes good." The kids finished their breakfast and put all the garbage in the bag the food came in. Someone popped in the movie Fantastic Four and they started watching it. Dawn and Paul were in the back seats. Dawn leaned her head on his shoulder and Paul snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Ash and Misty were on the ground. They were both laying on their stomachs engrossed in the movie. Drew and May were sitting on the seats on the left side. May was nodding off slightly and using Drew as a pillow. He looked down at her and smiled. Sydney and Jesse were on the left side. Jesse and Sydney were sitting a few spaces apart because Sydney wanted to get closer to the screen. At the part where Dr. Doom shot the heat seeking missile Shinx popped out of it's pokeball. Sydney jumped at the entrance.

"Shinx! Back in your pokeball!" Sydney whispered so she didn't wake up the sleeping May or bother the others who were watching the movie.

"_I wanted to stay outside with you. I had a nightmare and I can't sleep." _Shinx explained. Sydney sighed.

"Your lucky your so cute and that I'm such a softy." Sydney said. Shinx smiled widely. Sydney laid down on the seat, he head on Jesse's lap.

"Can I help you?" He smirked. Sydney shook her head.

"Nope. Just needed a pillow." She answered as Shinx settled down on her stomach. Jesse smiled.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Mhm." She answered petting Shinx. She yawned.

"I see Shinx and May aren't the only tired ones. What time did you go to bed?" Jesse asked.

"Um…1-ish?"

"Jeez that's later. Your irresponsible." He teased.

"I prefer the term spontaneous." She giggled petting Shinx. Jesse smiled warmly.

"I think that describes it pretty well." He agreed petting Shinx. By the end of the movie everyone was asleep. Dawn was leaning against Paul whose head was back against the headrest. Misty had fallen asleep and rolled next to Ash who put an arm around her waist. Drew's head was leaning on May's who was passed out for the entire movie. Jesse passed out with his hand on Shinx's head and Sydney in his lap.

"It's too quiet back there." Norman reasoned. He opened the back window and saw the scene and smiled. "It's good that the girls have found someone to love again. After what happened I wasn't sure it was possible." He muttered and closed the window and turning off the movie. He put on the tint function for the window and turned on the small little blue lights on the ceiling making it look like dozens of twinkling stars above the teens heads.

**A/N: The butter thing did actually happen to my brother at iHop! We all started cracking up and everyone thought we were nuts…which we are. Anyways what was Norman talking about when he said 'After what happened?' Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Frantic Flight to the Fund Raiser

**A/N: I love writing this story deeply! It brings me great joy! Lolz. Anyways without further waiting or putting anything off I'll just continue on with the chapter. Oh and the whole topic about what Norman said, will probably be addressed in two or three chapters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Frantic Flight to the Fund Raiser**

Normal POV

The limo pulled up to the airport and stopped. The driver went out to go talk to the pilot. Norman looked back through the window and saw the kids still sleeping. "Man, can they sleep. I know my girls do that but those boys sleep like Snorlax's." Norman muttered. He noticed Shinx out of his pokeball and smirked getting an idea. _"Shinx. Come here will you please?" _Norman asked telepathically. The small Pokemon opened his eyes and bounded over to Norman.

"_Hey Norman! What's up?" _

"_You mind giving them a bit of a shock? If we wait for them to wake up the fund raiser will be over." _Shinx smirked and nodded. He hopped back through the window and allowed Norman to close it. The devious father smirked as he heard the small fizzle of electricity signaling Shinx was about to attack.

On the Other Side of the Window

The teens were all sleeping peacefully until a treacherous Shinx looked upon it's master and friends. He smirked and let a little bit of electricity crackle from his cheeks showing he was ready. He squeezed his eyes shut and shot out a thunder that would make Pickachu proud.

"AH!" All the kids shouted as they got electrocuted. Shinx stopped and all the kids who were on the seats fell onto the floor and the kids on the floor got crushed.

"Shinx!" Sydney shouted from underneath Dawn and Paul. Shinx smiled.

The window opened to Norman's smiling face. "Oh good your up. We're here." He spoke. The kids all grumbled as they piled out of the car and grabbed their bags.

"Sydney go put the bags on the flight please. The luggage door is already shut and it would be a hassle to open and close it again. Sydney nodded. She turned to Jesse.

"Let's go Mr. Muscles. Your helping me carry all this." Jesse groaned but followed carrying the majority of the luggage.

"Anyways, while we wait you kids can wander around, pick out some shows, movies, or games you want to watch on the flight, eat, whatever you want! Just be sure to be back before we take off." Norman spoke walking off.

Ash noticed the clothing bags in Dawn's hands. "Hey they forgot to take those too." He pointed out. Drew and Paul nearly pounced on him. May and Misty were calm.

Dawn looked down into her hands with a blank expression. 3...2...1. "OH THAT'S RIGHT! I have to check and see if your tux's fit! You guys will love it so as soon as I make sure everything is set I can- OH NO! JESSE IS WITH SYDNEY! I NEED TO SEE IF IT FITS HIM!" Dawn screeched.

"You had to do it didn't you?" Drew growled. Ash held his hands up in defense.

Misty and May smiled. "We don't have to do fittings because we know our dresses fit. Dawn knows us so well she doesn't even need to get a fitting done." Misty gloated.

"So you boys have fun while we go find some videogames and movies to watch." May added on. The two turned and left. Jesse and Sydney came up to the group seeing Dawn bounce up and down and Ash being glared at by the other two boys.

"What happened?" Jesse asked. Dawn started shouting about how fittings had to be done and Jesse sweat dropped. Sydney started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"We aren't allowed to see our dresses or your tux's until right before the fund raiser and you can't see our dresses. There's nothing really I can do here." She shrugged and went to go find her sisters.

Dawn dragged the boys to a bathroom and forced them to change. She squealed when she saw her work and that it fit perfectly for each one of them. "PERFECT!" She shouted. Misty came running in.

"Who just-" She was cut off by Dawn using her telekinesis to send her out of the room. May ran in after her.

"What just-" She met the same fate as Misty. Sydney simply phased her hand through the door.

"If you guys are trying on your tux's and Dawn just cheered for herself give me a high-five." She instructed. Dawn gave a telekinetic high five. "Alright we'll leave then."

The group all met up in the game room where Misty and May were arguing over what games to bring. Misty wanted to bring Dance Dance Revolution and Rock Band while May wanted to bring Twister and Clue. "Ugh just pick two! I've already got the third season of Psych." Sydney pleaded.

"Revolution and Rock Band!" Misty shouted.

"Twister and Clue!" May hollered back.

"Why don't you just compromise?" Paul asked.

"NO!" They shouted. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well I really don't like Clue." Ash spoke up.

"And I fail at Dance Dance Revolution." Drew added on.

"I'm pretty good at Rock Band." Jesse shrugged.

"And I love Twister." Dawn added in.

"And I am slowly loosing all of my sanity." Sydney groaned.

"So take Rock Band and Twister." Paul concluded.

Misty and May looked at each other then at the games. "OKAY!"

"Thank God." Sydney muttered. The kids wandered around a bit more before heading towards the plane 15 minutes to take off. Climbing up the ladder the boys were amazed. It was like a miniature house in there! Almost like Air Force One!

"This is your plane?!" Ash shouted.

Jack walked out and saw the boys. "Ah, we have guests on our flight I see. Welcome. I'm Jack and I will be your pilot this evening." He bowed formally. Misty smiled and tossed him some snickers.

"Jack here is our pilot and our very good friend." She explained.

Dawn giggled. "And he's got a bit of a sweet tooth." Jack smiled goofily. Sydney sat down and pouted.

"Why's she upset?" Jack asked.

"Because she has to model in the fund raiser." May snickered. Jack laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get to the cockpit and get ready to fly. Your father should be here any second. Why don't you take your seats?" They nodded and sat down. Norman entered the plane seconds later and took his seat. A cook and flight attendant appeared and came onto the plane. After a few minutes they took off.

10 Minutes Later

"Alright! Everyone on a circle!" Misty called out. Each person stood on a circle. Ash was on red. Misty on Blue. Drew on Green and Dawn on yellow. Across from Dawn on Red was May. In front of May on yellow was Jesse. Directly next to Misty was Sydney also on Blue and Paul was standing on a Green a spot away from Drew.

"_Drew right hand green!" _Roselia called out. Each trainer had one of their Pokemon out to call out their individual turns. Jesse had Espeon, Drew had Roselia, Ash had Pikachu, Paul had Electakid, Dawn had Piplup, Sydney had Growlithe, May had Skitty, and Misty had her Golduck. Drew smirked and stooped down placing his hand on the circle next to him.

"_Dawn left foot red." _Piplup called out. Dawn reached her leg across blue and stepped on the circle next to May.

5 Minutes into the Game

"_Ash right hand yellow!" _Pikachu called out. Ash groaned. His left hand was on red and his left foot on blue. His right foot was on green and now he placed his right hand on yellow. He was literally stretched over the mat. Misty's leg was twisted with his in the red zone.

"_Paul. Right foot yellow." _Paul who was already stretched on the blue and red lines reached over and fell. He cursed and went over to join Dawn who had lost also.

"_May left hand green." _May reached over and found herself underneath Drew who had his right hand on yellow and his left hand on green trying to keep himself up with his left leg on red and right leg on blue.

"Well this is an interesting position." He smirked. May's face flushed.

"_Misty right hand yellow!" _Golduck snickered. Misty had to climb over Ash. Her hair fell into his face.

"Ah…AH…ACHOO!" He sneezed. He electrocuted Misty causing her to fall over. When she fell she accidentally send out a water ball hitting both Drew and May. The three of them got up and walked over to Dawn and Paul who were laughing. Misty pouted.

"Alright so it's only Jesse, Sydney and Ash left!" Dawn shouted. Jesse was over in his own little isolated corner of the mat while Sydney was in the middle next to Ash.

"_Sydney right foot green."_ Sydney looked back and saw the only green circle close enough was the one Jesse's hand was occupying. She moved her leg backwards.

"Hey!" Jesse complained but then shut up when he saw her phasing through his hand and to the mat surface. "Now that isn't even right."

"_Jesse! Right hand red." _Espeon announced. Jesse looked at where he was in the green line all the way to where the red one is.

"I'm out." He said standing up. Misty grinned evilly.

"Now that it's down to the last two we can through in random body parts!" Sydney and Ash looked at her scared. "Pikachu spin that wheel!"

"_Um…it landed on red."_ Pikachu said now not knowing what to say.

"Alright…right elbow red!" Misty ordered. Ash grumbled but managed to get his elbow to a red dot. He was tilted slightly.

"_Blue."_ Growlithe announced. He was snickering at his master seeing her acting so silly.

"Um…" May started. She and Dawn shared a look and smirked. "Okay let's see if you can do THIS! Sydney only left hand on the mat but it has to be on blue and your other body parts cant touch the area outside the mat." May ordered. Sydney looked back at her shocked.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard her." Dawn smirked. The rest of the boys and Misty 'Ooh-ed'.

"I hate you guys." Sydney muttered. She got up then put her left hand on a blue dot. She pushed her legs up so she was balancing in the air doing a one arm handstand. "But it is good gymnastics practice."

"That is SOO not right." Jesse complained again.

"Suck it up."

"Ash now left cheek green." Misty spoke.

"Which cheek?" Ash asked.

"Don't be an idiot." Misty retorted. Ash smirked then looked to where the green circles were. There was no way he could make it over. But since he was Ash he still had to try. He desperately stretched making it to the yellow circle and was almost at the green circle when he started to falter. He fell on the mat and accidentally hit Sydney's elbow. Sydney came crashing to the ground after him landing on her back.

"I guess that means since Sydney fell last she is the winner!" Dawn announced.

"Yay." She said unenthusiastically.

1 Hour Later

The boys were all getting ready to sing Living on a Prayer on Rock Band. Drew was at the guitar, Paul at base, Ash on drums and Jesse on vocals. The first few drum and guitar notes came on then Jesse started singing.

_Once upon a time not so long ago:Tommy used to work on the docksunion's been on strikeHe's down on his luck - It's toughso works the diner all dayworking for her manShe brings home her pay for lovefor says: We've got to hold on to what we've got'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or 've got each other and that's a lot for love -We'll give it a 're half way there - Livin' on a prayerTake my hand and we'll make itI swear - livin' on a got his six string in he's holding in what he used to make it talk -So toughit's dreams of running awaywhen she cries in the nightTommy whispers: Babyit's 've got to hold on to what we've got . . .We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer. . .We've got to hold on ready or notYou live for the fight when it's all that you've 're half way there - Livin' on a prayer. . .We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer. . .We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer_

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY! GOOD NIGHT!" Ash shouted. Misty slapped her forehead.

"Your dating him." Dawn shrugged.

"Awesome! 92%! Beat that!" Jesse challenged.

"Alright we will." Misty spoke. Sydney was walking towards the guitar when May grabbed it.

"Uh-uh. You get vocals." Sydney groaned.

"But I don't like to sing in front of people…" Dawn came up next to her and forced her to the front.

"Then this is good practice." May took guitar, Dawn on base and Misty rocking out on drums.

"Which song?" Dawn asked. Sydney shrugged.

"Whichever you choose I can sing." She stated. The statement came out more cocky then she had hoped.

"Oh look who didn't want to sing! Let's do Kids in America." Misty suggested. The girls agreed and selected the song. (It's Cascada's version) Sydney started humming a few bars while it loaded and when it started she went full swing.

_Looking out a dirty old window,Down below the cars in the city go rushing by,I sit here alone and I wonder why,Friday night and everyone's moving.I can feel the heat but its soothing heading down,I search for the beat in this dirty town,Downtown the young ones are going,Downtown the young ones are growing,[Chorus:]We're the kids in America,We're the kids in America,Everybody live for the music around,Bright Lights,The music gets faster,Look boy don't check on your watch, Not another glance,I'm not leaving now honey not a chance,Hot shot give me no problems,Much later baby you'll be, saying "never mind,"You know life is cruel,Life is never kind,Kind hearts don't make a new story,Kind hearts don't grab any glory,[Chorus:]We're the kids in America,We're the kids in America,Everybody live for the music around,Come closer honey thats better,Gotta get a brand new experience feeling right,Oh, don't try to stop baby hold me tight,Outside a new day is dawning,Outside suburbia calling, everywhere,I don't want to go baby,New York to East California,There's a new wave coming, I warn ya,[Chorus:]We're the kids in America,We're the kids in America,Everybody live for the music around,We're the kids in America,we're the kids in America,Everybody live for the music around,_

The song ended with Sydney's voice floating throughout the air. May's arm was extended in the air and her head down. Dawn was mirroring May and Misty had her drum sticks crossed in the air with her head down. Misty looked up and read the score. "98%. And that, boys, is how you play Rock Band."

"That was awesome!" Ash cheered.

"You guys play those real instruments in real life don't you?" Paul challenged. They all smirked.

"Yup."

"It's pretty obvious." Drew added on.

"You sang great!" Jesse complimented Sydney. She smiled while blushing.

"Thanks…I'm hungry." then she escaped to go find the cook.

Another Hour Later

"It is so the owner of the camp." Drew commented eating popcorn. The lights were turned down as they watched the Halloween special of Psych.

"Shh…" May muttered waving him off.

4 Hours into the Flight

Norman walked in and saw the kids watching Psych episodes. He was puzzled. He knew his girls took an hour each to get ready for a party or special event, but there they were sitting watching TV. "Um, don't you guys want to get ready?" He asked. They teens all looked at each other then at the clock on the wall. Dawn screamed.

"AH! We're never going to finish!" She ran off to the bedroom and grabbed the four dress bags in one hand and the four tux bags in the other. She tossed the Tux bags at the boys. "Head to the boys shower area! It's just like the showers in the gym locker rooms. Get dressed!" She shouted. The Maple sisters were already running to the girls showers. The boys took a half an hour shower then got dressed slowly, while talking to each other.

In the girls bathroom…it wasn't so calm. "We need to do our hair!" Dawn shouted.

"Where's the hair dryer?!" May shouted running around with a robe on.

"It was on the counter!" Misty shouted.

"No it was in the bag!" Sydney retorted.

"What about our nails?!" Dawn remembered. "Not to mention make-up and jewelry!" She was running around in circles.

"Oh screw this! Blaze! Growlithe!" Sydney shouted tossing her Pokeballs in the air. Her two fire Pokemon came out ready. "Can you two boys PLEASE help us? We can't find the blow dryer and we need to get our hair dry. Think you can help out?" The two nodded. "Good. Blaze go help Dawn. She is about to have a heart attack. Growlithe you can help me."

May grinned. "Great idea. Blaziken! Charizard! Come on out!" Soon the fire Pokemon were all being used as blow dryers to fix the girls hair. The entire procedure took a little bit under an hour.

The boys were already dressed and waiting outside watching more Psych episodes. "Man they take a while to change." Ash commented.

"Well this is an important event." Drew spoke logically.

"Yeah, but they've already been in there for an hour. There is only one hour left til we land." Jesse pointed out.

"They'll be ready. The Maple Girls have a knack for finishing on time." Paul smirked.

In the Bathroom

"Nail polish! Where is my nail polish?!" Dawn shouted.

"What color do you have?" May asked.

"I have the blue color but I need pink!"

"I have pink!" Sydney yelled. "But what color do I need?"

"Sydney you need the purple."

"That's the one I have." May raised the bottle in the air.

"Who needs the red?" Misty asked.

"May needs the red and you need the blue." Dawn explained. The girls all exchanged their colors and painted their nails. Beautifly was out of her pokeball waiting for the command.

"Alright Beautifly. We need a light, light, LIGHT Gust. You think you can do it?" May asked. Beautifly nodded and dried the girls nails.

"Alright! Now for the unveiling!" Dawn shouted. She took the dress bags off of the dresses and the girls mouths dropped. May and Misty looked delighted and Sydney looked like she was going to throw up.

"Your kidding me."

Outside the Bathroom

"_We will be landing in 10 minutes."_ The pilots voice came on the sound system. The boys groaned. They took a final look in the mirror, none of them wanting to get mauled by Dawn if they weren't perfect. Ash was dressed in a blue tux with a white shirt and black shoes. His tie was pitch black. His hair was in it's usual spiky due only without the hat.

Paul was wearing a traditional black tux with a white shirt and a pink tie. He was reluctant at first to wear the tie but after Dawn begged him and made a puppy dog face he couldn't resist.

Jesse had on a purple tux. The outside jacket was black but the inside vest part was purple with black buttons. He also had on a black tie and black shoes.

Drew had on a pure white tux. On the inside he had a red vest and a black tie. His black shoes stuck out in comparison to the white tux.

"We look good." Drew smiled.

"Conceited." Paul snorted.

"Convinced." Drew retorted.

"Well at least Dawn wont maul us." Jesse shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm scared of her. She nearly stabbed me when she had to alter my jacket." Ash admitted.

"I'll let that comment slide." Paul growled.

"Alright! We're ready!" Dawn shouted. The boys all went and sat at the couch.

"Okay. Presenting first, the amazing and talented genius behind our beautiful dresses…Dawn Maple!" Misty shouted commentary. The door open and Dawn came out. She had on a simply pink dress. The material looked like it was made of silk. It was a spaghetti strap that went down to her knees. Her hair was done in an up due with a pink fluffy hair tie flower holding it up. There was dangling silver earrings and a big silver bangle next to her Pokemon bracelet. Her heels were slip on and were only about an inch tall. There was a slight pink twinge to her cheeks and her lips were colored a peach color. Paul stood up smiling.

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked her. She giggled blushing.

"Alright, next to come out! The ever beautiful and amazingly strong and independent…Misty Maple!" Misty came out in a dress that was a little above her knees, with another part that flowed out to her ankles in the back like a cape. The inside was an ocean blue. The cape was a lighter shade of blue. Her straps were spaghetti and also had small white specks on them. In the middle of the dress there was a seashell clip, and on the hem of her dress there was a white seashell designs. Her hair was cascading down her back, and nestled in her hair was a headband with a sand dollar on it. Her eye shadow was a light blue color and her lips were painted a pink color. Her heels were the same color as the main part of the dress and were an inch. Her pokeball bracelet was matching her silver earrings.

"Wow Misty…you look…wow." Ash stuttered out. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Nice vocabulary. But thank you." She thanked.

"Next to come out is the ever lovely and humble…May Maple!" Dawn shouted. May came out next. Drew's eyes popped out of his head. She came out in a red strapless dress. There was a white tie in the middle and white specks coming up in a spike pattern. It was tight on the top and flared out at the skirt coming up at the knees. Her hair was down and a headband with a white bow sat on her hair. She had on white ballet flats and had her lips painted a light red color and her eyes had on a light orangish color. The only piece of jewelry she had was her pokeball bracelet.

Drew composed himself quickly. "You look good May. Very nice." May blushed and she stuttered a thank you.

"And now finally the star of the evening! The youngest of the Maple singers and budding dancer/singer…Sydney Maple!" Dawn introduced. No one came out. "Sydney Maple!" Again nothing. "Excuse me, I guess she didn't hear me. Sydney Maple you get your butt out of that bathroom before I come in and DRAG you out!" The door opened a crack. "Better."

The door opened fully and Sydney came out. Jesse who was drinking water at the time had to spin around and spit out the water onto the floor. Sydney came out in a deep purple floor length dress. It had a V-neck type double strapped dress. Underneath the bust line there was a beaded gold pattern. The dress had a slit coming all the way past her knees and more than halfway up her thigh. It revealed her long athletic legs and her 2 and a half inch heels. Her hair cascaded down her back in layers. Her eye shadow was done in a Smokey purple style and her lips were painted a dark red that complimented her dress. She had on dangle earrings and her pokeball bracelet.

Jesse was still in his corner chocking on a little bit of water. Sydney saw his reaction and blushed. "I'm heading back into the bathroom." She said and started to turn back. Dawn grabbed her arm.

"Your not going anywhere. Jesse how does Sydney look?" She asked. Ash came up and slapped Jesse on the back helping him to be able to talk.

Jesse cleared his throat. "She looks…amazing." He breathed. Sydney's face turned beet red.

"T-Thanks." She smiled sheepishly.

"_Alright everyone. Take your seats, we're about to land." _Jack said over the intercom. The teens all made their way to the main seating area and saw Norman their in a traditional black and white tux. He turned and looked at the teens.

"You look great. Aw…my little girls are growing up." He cooed. The Maple sisters blushed but went up to hug him. When he hugged Sydney he whispered in her ear. "You're the distraction for this mission. Next mission your in the game though." He assured. She pulled away and he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "And I'm sure you'll do great." Sydney was never normally the distraction. It was always either Dawn or May. Sydney wasn't good at sticking out like they were. The group all sat down as the plane descended.

"You ready?" Jesse asked Sydney.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready." She looked over at her sisters and they all shared a look. They WERE ready. And they were going to do what they did best tonight. International Espionage.


	10. International Espionage

**A/N: I'm so proud at the way that the last chapter came out! And I actually was rummaging through my closet and found the game Twister. It sparked my interest and I forced my friends to play giving me the idea!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**International Espionage**

Normal POV

Norman stood at the door to the plane and turned back around. "This is a very important event. That means there will be a lot of paparazzi. Don't be intimidated and just have fun with it. You kids will go straight to the fund raiser which is about a block away and I will check us all into a hotel." Norman instructed. The boys looked kind of confused seeing as they weren't used to the lifestyle that thee girls have. Norman looked to his daughters. "Watch them."

"Hey!" The boys complained.

"We'll make sure they don't do anything stupid, reckless, or immature." Misty listed off.

"Guess that means that Ash is going to have to be a mute for the day." Paul snickered.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"Stop fighting. Let's just get there and get this over with." Sydney sighed.

"Wow you REALLY don't want to do this do you?" Jesse asked.

"Nope."

"Get over it. Now let's go!" May said enthusiastically.

The group headed off the steps to the plane. _"You only say that because you don't have to be the distraction this time."_ Sydney challenged.

"_You know me so well."_ May laughed.

As soon as they were down the steps a swarm of paparazzi came and started taking pictures. The boys were surprised but the girls just smiled and continued to pull them along.

It took a grand total of ten minutes to get inside the fund raiser. There were crowds of people waiting outside trying to get it.

"Man that line is so long!" Ash complained.

"Way to point out the obvious Ash." Paul snorted.

"Stop arguing you two." Drew chastised.

"But it's going to take FOREVER to get inside!" Jesse sighed. The girls giggled.

"What?" They boys asked.

"Okay now we know a trick to getting inside." May whispered.

"All you boys have to do is hold our hands and follow our lead." Dawn explained.

"And how is this going to help?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." Misty snickered. The boys did what they were told and they all walked up to the security guard.

"Sorry but you need to get in line." The man said.

"No, we'll just be heading inside." Misty spoke confidently.

"I said you need to wait on line."

"And we said we're going in." Dawn retorted.

"Are you going to make me get my superior out here?"

"Yup, that would be nice." May smiled. The man looked confused but went to get his superior anyways. He came back with a tall, well built with shaggy red hair and blue eyes. He smiled at the girls.

"Yo! Sup Lennie?" Sydney asked bumping fists with the man.

"Nothing much Syd. What are you girls doing here?" Lennie asked.

"Well…we WERE trying to get inside but someone isn't letting us pass." Misty explained. Lennie glared at the other security guard.

"Don't you know these are the Maples?!" He sighed then pushed past the guard allowing the girls room to get in. "I'm sorry, he's new. But I was sure he would know the V.I.P. list. Go on in and say hello to your father for me!" Lennie called after them.

"Will do Lennie!" May assured.

"You girls are on the V.I.P. list?" Drew asked surprised.

"Yup." May replied.

The group walked into the huge ballroom. The modeling portion of the evening was going to be taking place in a different area of the building. Norman walked in and found them. "It seems there are a lot of people here." He commented. _"Girls get a move on." _

"Oh my God…" Misty held a strap to her dress.

"What?" Ash asked.

"My dress strap broke." She muttered. Dawn pushed past Ash and inspected the strap showing it was indeed broken. May gasped and wrapped her arms around herself.

"My dress is falling down." She spoke. Dawn looked over at May seeing she was telling the truth.

"What the hell?" Paul asked. "What's with the malfunctions?"

"Yeah, they fit on the plane." Drew added on.

"That's so weird." Ash breathed.

Jesse looked at Sydney. "Please don't tell me yours is going to rip too."

She laughed and grabbed the area where the slit was. "Mine's already ripped. I think I'm safe."

"I need my kit to fix it. Daddy can you get it? It's on the plane. Meanwhile you two come with me to the bathroom so I can fix it." Dawn ordered. Norman nodded and turned around trying to hid a smile.

"What do I do?" Sydney asked.

Misty looked at her then the rest of the people in the hall. "Stay here. There had to be at least ONE Maple here."

"And keep them out of trouble." May added on as the three eldest sisters walked away. The four boys and Sydney were quiet for a while.

Sydney took a deep breath. "So…how bout them Knicks?"

In the Bathroom

Misty, May and Dawn all walked into the unoccupied bathroom and smirked. "May I want all cameras down in the office and ballroom area. I don't care if they Aqua, Diva, and Shadow steal. I care if they know that Misty, Dawn, and May Maple aren't in the ballroom at the time of the stealing." Misty ordered. The sisters snapped their fingers and were in their spy outfits.

Misty had on black biker shorts and knee length black combat boots. Her shirt was a short sleeved shirt that stopped just above her belly button.

Dawn's was a black halter top and a black skirt. She had on black sneakers. But the most identifying part of all of their attire. Their hair and eyes. The had each made their hair pin-straight and chin length. Their hair was now silver and their eyes were switched to their natural Sapphire Blue.

May raised her arms and all of the security cameras in the designated areas were knocked down. She smirked. "Too easy."

Dawn looked up and saw an air vent. "Up we go?" Dawn asked. Misty nodded.

"Into the air vent. After that Diva your going to shape shift into James and Shadow and I will follow you in after the guards let you into the office." Misty explained. Dawn used telekinesis to carefully and quietly remove the vent. Dawn flew up on her own followed by May and then finally Misty who used her own telekinesis to replace the vent carefully. They crept along in the cramped space noiselessly. When Dawn made it to the end she looked out and saw that the hallway was barren.

"No one's here. But where's James?" Dawn asked. May looked back at Misty.

"This is his fund raiser. He should be in the ballroom mingling. If he is Sydney would spot him."

Misty nodded and telepathically reached her sister. _"Sydney, find James. As soon as your with him and know where he is tell us so we can move ahead with our operation."_

"_Understood."_

Back with the Others

Sydney was talking with the boys when a tall man with neck length blue hair and green eyes approached her. With him was an equally tall woman with long red hair that reached her butt. "Uh, Syd. I think they want you." Jesse said motioning behind her. Sydney fought back a smirk as she could sense whose auras were behind her.

"_Misty, I've got em."_ Sydney said telepathically before turning around. "James! Jessie! It's very good to see you!" She said faking enthusiasm.

"Ah! Sydney! Likewise." James said embracing her in a hug. Jessie leaned over and air kissed the girls cheeks.

"Now where are your other sisters? And your father? Couldn't be that Sydney Maple has gone solo?" Jessie inquired. Sydney smiled.

"Oh, my father is getting Dawn's sewing kit. May and Misty were having wardrobe malfunctions…you know how that goes."

"And who are these gentlemen behind you?" James asked. Sydney turned around and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh! These are our friends. This is Ash Ketchum, Misty's boyfriend. This is Paul Brooks, Dawn's boyfriend. The boy dressed in the white tux is Drew Hayden, May's date for the evening and last but not least is Jesse Anderson. He is my date for this evening." Sydney explained. They boys all said their greetings.

"Your sisters are taking a while. Perhaps I should check on them…" Jessie suggested. Sydney's eyes widened.

"_Misty! We've got a situation! Jessie wants to head to the bathroom!" _

With the Girls

"_Misty, I've got em."_ Sydney spoke.

"Alright Dawn." Misty gave her sister the go. Dawn opened the vent and hopped down looking exactly like James. Misty and May hopped down and blended in with their surroundings like Chameleons. Dawn walked up to the guards and ordered them to pass and she walked in followed closely by May and Misty.

Dawn dropped the act and May and Misty rematerialized. "May the computer. Dawn and I will search for some files." Misty ordered. May snorted when she looked at the computer security.

"Man this is so pathetic." She shook her head and cracked into the computer in under 10 seconds. She put in a USB port and started downloading all of the files off the computer. She leaned back in the chair and let the computer do it's thing.

Misty and Dawn were taking out files and taking pictures of different documents inside. They were on the bottom of the first file cabinet when Sydney called.

"_Misty! We've got a situation! Jessie wants to head to the bathroom!"_

"_What?! Stall her!" _May ordered.

"_And how do I do that?!" _

"_Use your abilities!" _Dawn suggested.

"_Oh because I'm sure they'd LOVE to see me phase my hand through a wall!"_

"_I wasn't talking about those abilities…"_ Dawn retorted.

"_Sydney! Sing! Go up onstage and sing! Dance! Strip! I don't care! Distract them!" _Misty hissed.

"_You guys are SO going to owe me one. I hate singing in public." _Sydney whined but never the less cut off communication. You could hear the sound of drums and a guitar floating from the air vents.

"That's my girl." Misty commented.

Back with Sydney

"No!" Sydney blurted out.

"Why not?" Jessie asked a little surprised.

Sydney sucked in a deep breath. "Because I was wondering if I could sing a song for entertainment! I wouldn't want to do it without your permission and it would be an honor to sing in front of the two people who put this fund raiser together." The boys shared a quizzical look.

"I thought you said you-" Ash started but Sydney took a step back pressing her spiked heel into his foot. His face flashed pain and he whimpered.

"What a marvelous idea!" James complimented.

"And I have just the people to help me." Sydney smirked looking at the boys. She dragged them towards the stage. "Ash, your on drums. Paul take base and Drew your on guitar. Jesse…um…well…just stay there and look cute." Sydney ordered.

"That wont be hard at all." Jesse snickered. The other boys rolled their eyes.

"What song are we doing?" Paul asked.

"Runaway, by Avril Lavigne." She spoke quickly. The boys quickly got into their places and Sydney grabbed the microphone. Ash started out with the drum beats. At the first words Sydney sang Drew came in with the guitar.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah _

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late _

_My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range _

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days _

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground _

_No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow _

_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no _

_Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud _

_And I feel so alive _

_I can't help myself, don't you realize _

_I just wanna scream and lose control _

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself _

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell _

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_So, so is how I'm doing if you're wondering _

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_

_Stay there come closer it's at your own risk _

_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch _

_But I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control _

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah _

_I just want to fall and lose myself _

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_Runaway, runaway... _

_Runaway, runaway... _

_Runaway, runaway... _

_Runaway, run, run away... _

_Runaway, runaway... _

_Runaway, run, run away... _

_I just wanna scream and lose control _

_Throw my hands up and let it go _

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah _

_I just want to fall and lose myself _

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah _

_I just wanna scream and lose control _

_Throw my hands up and let it go _

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah _

_I just want to fall and lose myself _

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell _

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

Sydney and the boys took a bow from the applauding crowd that had gathered at the beginning of the song. They were in an uproar cheering for an encore.

"_You guys out yet?" _

Back with the Girls

May had just stuck the USB in her pocket and nodded. _"On our way Syd. You did great."_ Misty complimented.

"_Just don't make me do it again."_ Sydney ordered.

Dawn slipped out again as James and turned a corner to the vent. She flew up into it seeing as it was already opened because May and Misty were inside. She jumped in and let her façade change back. The three crawled through the vents and back into the bathroom. Someone knocked on the door and the girls went back to their dance clothes. Norman opened the door slightly and tossed Dawn he sewing kit to make it look convincing. May tossed him the USB port and Misty handed him the cameras. He smirked and walked out. Dawn snapped her fingers and altered the dresses that she herself had sabotaged.

They walked out and saw Jessie and James talking to Sydney and the boys on the stage. "Um…hey? What's going on?" Misty asked.

Jessie turned to the girls and her and James said their pleasantries. "Your sister just performed a song and we simply MUST hear another." Jessie explained.

"Oh, but she couldn't." Norman said walking up and putting a hand on his youngest daughters back. "She is also going to be the model for our family. We can't have her stealing the show now can we?" Sydney smiled up at her father gratefully.

"Oh! Then we shall see you on the runway! And at the end we'll have a slot for you and your sisters to perform a song for the finale!" James insisted and walked away with Jessie before they could protest.

Dawn laughed. "Alright, now that, that's over with…LET'S GET TO PARTYING!"

They all laughed. Little did they know there were four figures watching them window intently. "Looks like they forgot all about us?" One of them spoke. Another snickered.

"Well, looks like they've found new boy-toys. It's heartbreaking."

"Truly it is. After all we were their first love." A third voice spoke.

The fourth voice laughed evilly. "Why don't re-introduce myself and see if some old sparks will fly?"

The first voice spoke up again. "All in due time. Let them enjoy this evening. It'll be the last time they will be happy. The least we could do is let them have this to themselves."

"Oh are you going soft now?"

"No. I simply don't want to cause anything here. I could care less about those four girls. I just don't want to have such hindrances." They all nodded. "Let's move." And within a second they were all gone into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the rest of the party and a startling discovery on what the girls have found! What could it be? Will it force the girls to fight? And who are these mysterious figures? **

**Misty: Your going to kill us.**

**Me: NO! I would never…**

**May: You ARE planning to kill us aren't you?!**

**Me: Well you don't get to find out yet!**

**Drew: So do we play a significant part in this sad excuse for a story?**

**Jesse: Oh come on! I like it!**

**Ash: Yeah! Me too!**

**Paul: *snorts* You two would.**

**Dawn: Would you guys quiet arguing? And where the heck is Sydney?**

**Me: Well…Sydney is a character based off of me. So if I were in her EXACT situation I would be…oh dear lord someone check the back exit.**

**Sydney: *trying to escape* Damn it! How'd you find me?**

**Drew: Well Jacki is pretty much you so it wasn't hard.**

**Sydney: Oh…anyways REVIEW!!!! **

**Me: Yes, If I don't get reviews I will feel as if no one wants to read my story and be eternally depressed and stop writing.**

**May: And we don't want that!**

**Dawn: Yeah! We get cute outfits in this story!**

**Misty: And we're badass!**

**Sydney: And you three are in love with Drew, Paul, and Ash.**

**May, Misty and Dawn: Yeah! And we're- SYDNEY GET BACK HERE!**

**Sydney: *Runs* Jacki save me!**

**Me: You're based off of me. You're not REALLY me.**

**Ash: She's got a point.**

**Jesse: But if she is based off of you then wouldn't you be thinking the same thing?**

**Misty, May and Dawn: *stops running* JACKI! **

**Me: Jesse I hate you! Review!!!!! *Runs away from eldest Maple sisters!***


	11. The Revelation

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! WAY too many story ideas!!! I'm slowly slipping into overload! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**The Revelation**

"So, now we just get to relax and kick back." Sydney smiled. Some random guy ran up to the group. He had short red hair and blue eyes.

"DARLING!" He called out. Sydney looked at him confused and stepped slightly behind Jesse who already had his hands clenched into fists.

"Can we help you?" Misty asked taking the big sister role. He nodded furiously.

"Yes! You are the Maple sisters correct?" He paused, and when he saw them nod their heads, continued. "Well, I was informed that a Sydney Maple along with a Jesse Anderson was to model in the show! We need them for fitting and choosing their outfits!" He exclaimed.

"They start THIS early?" May questioned. The man shook his head in disappointment.

"There is no rest for the fashionable!" Dawn nodded sympathetically.

"So true…"

"Wait so we have to go? NOW?" Jesse asked. The man nodded and got behind the two pushing them out of the room.

"Let's move it you two!" And with that they were out of the room.

"_I will kill you guys later."_ Sydney hissed into her sisters minds. They laughed along with the boys.

"Okay…now that THAT's over with." Paul spoke. Ash smiled.

"I'm hungry! Come on Misty, let's get some food." With that he pulled her away.

"What do you want to do Paul?" Dawn asked. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"How bout a walk? Just you and me." Dawn giggled blushing.

"Love to." And they walked out. Drew and May looked at each other. Drew smiled.

"Care to dance?" He asked. May fought back a blush.

"Sure. As long as you can keep up." She challenged walking on the dance floor. He smirked and followed after her. The song Disturbia started playing. May put an hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his. He placed one hand on her waist and started dancing to the fast beat of the song. It looked as if they were doing a Spanish dance.

"Oh, you got moves." May complimented. Drew smirked.

"Thank you." He thanked. May let go of his hand and shoulder and spun around swaying her hips to the beat. Drew rose an eyebrow and his mouth fell open slightly.

"But so do I." May finished. Drew put his hands on her waist and pulled her into him. May would sway her hips to the beat and put her arms around his neck in a very seductive way.

Misty and Ash saw this. "Bet you by the end of tonight they'll be dating." Misty challenged.

"Your on! But what about Jesse and Sydney? I think they'll go out before May and Drew." He pointed out. Misty shook her head.

"No way! Drew and May first. Sydney is way to shy and Jesse is to. May and Drew, they are more straight forward. If Drew and May are dating by the end of the day your taking me ANYWHERE I want." Misty spoke. Ash nodded and leaned forward.

He smiled. "As if I don't do that anyways." He gave a peck on the lips, she smiled.

"So true."

"Anyways, if I win then I get to take you on a special surprise date." Misty giggled.

"It's a win-win situation for me."

Norman was over in a corner talking to a woman with long pink hair. He handed her the USB port. "Solidad, I need this figured out by the end of the party. Think you can do it?" Solidad took the USB port.

"No problem." She answered and walked out.

With Dawn and Paul

The two were walking throughout the gardens on the property. "Wow, it's such a beautiful night." Dawn breathed.

Paul looked at her face and smiled. "But not as beautiful as you." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Your so cheesy." She laughed. He smirked and hugged her from behind kissing her neck.

"Yeah, but it get's my thought across. Do you want me to lie?" He asked sarcastically. Dawn craned her neck around to give him a peck on the lips.

"No, I love you just the way you are." She admitted. Paul spun her around and kissed her a bit more passionately before pulling away and taking her hand.

"The feeling's mutual sweetie."

Backstage

"Come on out and give us a twirl!" The man who had revealed himself to be Jason called out. Jesse groaned.

"Do I really have to?" He called out. Sydney who was in the changing room next to his laughed.

"No you know how I feel!" The two weren't allowed to see what the other was wearing until the show actually started. Jesse sighed and opened the door to his changing room. He walked out in dark blue baggy jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it. He was wearing Nike's and dog tags they made him wear.

"Perfect! Don't you look adorable?" Jason cooed. Jesse hung his head.

"Really? I wanna see! Can't I just take a peek?" Sydney asked. "There isn't anything to do in here but see myself!" Jason tisked and Jesse laughed.

"No my dear! I want it to be a surprise! Now Jesse in, Sydney out!" Jesse stalked back in just as Sydney opened her door. She was wearing the girl version of the outfit that Jesse was wearing. Except her red shirt was a halter top and her jeans were tight fitting and hip hugging showing off a little bit of her stomach. Instead of Nike's she was in heels but she two had the black leather jacket and dog tags.

"Simply stunning! You look lovely!" Jason exclaimed clapping his hands. Sydney's face flushed.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Alright! Second changes!" Jason ordered. Sydney and Jesse both grumbled and went to change their clothes…again.

Out on the Balcony

Drew and May were laughing. They had escaped from the dancing and to get some fresh air. "That was some dirty dancing you did back there." Drew laughed. May's face was dusted with a light blush but she shrugged.

"It takes two to tango buddy." She pointed out. Drew smirked.

"Touché. I didn't know that you could dance though." He admitted.

May smiled at him. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She spoke. Drew reached his hand down to grab May's. He took a step closer so their faces were inches apart. Their breaths mingled and May's face burned. There was the faintest of blushes dusting Drew's cheeks as well.

"Then why don't you tell me them?" He breathed. May smiled widely. Something in her mind took control. The next thing that came out of her mouth was not what she had planned to say at all.

"Well, actions speak louder than words." She whispered. Drew smirked and leaned down pressing his warm lips onto hers. May let herself melt into the kiss. Their lips moved together in synchronization. Drew ran his tongue along May's lips pleading for entrance. May gasped a bit causing just enough room for him to slip his tongue in. Their tongues engaged in a small battle causing Drew to shiver and May to moan. After a few more seconds they pulled away, panting for air.

"Those are some…pretty loud actions." Drew spoke still trying to catch his breath. May giggled slightly.

"What? You saying…you didn't enjoy that?" She teased. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer.

"I didn't say that." He whispered and kissed her again.

15 Minutes Later

Everyone had gathered into the room where the catwalk was located. May and Drew were the last to arrive. When Dawn and Misty saw them holding hands and that Drew had a slight pink tint on his lips they squealed. "AH! You've got a boyfriend!" They whispered screaming (is that possible?). May blushed.

"Yup." She spoke happily. Drew high-fived Ash and Paul.

"Welcome to the club dude." Ash laughed. Paul shook his head.

"No we only need one more couple to admit they like each other." He snickered.

Dawn spun around and they all took their seats at their circular table. "Speaking of which, they should be coming on now."

Misty snickered. "This is going to be good. But along the relationship lines we might need to be of a little assistance.

"No duh." May nodded in agreement. The lights dimmed and the spotlights turned on the stage.

Backstage

Jason was running around handing all the models earpieces. "These are so we can give you some tips or anything we think that you should do. You know, to spice up the show." He spoke. He handed Sydney a small ear piece and continued talking. "Alright! Girls line up. Sydney your at the end. You and Jesse will walk out at the same time. I realize this is your first modeling experience so we will talk you through it and give you some orders to follow through with."

Sydney nodded in understanding. "Alright. Got it." She put the piece in her ear and started taking deep breathes as the music started playing. "Oh, god I'm going to throw up." She muttered. Jason shook his head.

"No you will not! You shall do fine!" He encouraged. The last model had already walked out. "And…YOUR ON!" He shouted. Sydney gulped and stepped up the stairs and walked towards the center of the catwalk. She saw Jesse and her mouth fell open slightly. She quickly snapped it shut when the two got closer. Jesse had nearly stopped walking when he saw Sydney. The two met in the middle, both completely obvious of what the had to do.

"_Jesse take Sydney's hand and kiss it then Sydney loop your arm through his and WORK IT!"_ Jason shouted. Jesse smirked slightly and picked up her hand gently kissing the back of it. Sydney bit back a giggle and looped her arm through his and they continued to walk.

"AH!!!!" Her sisters were screaming and cheering. Sydney had half a mind to slap her hand to her head.

"_Alright, now at the end of the catwalk separate and then strike a pose. After a few seconds, Sydney do something flirty to Jesse and then grab his hand pulling him back, then you separate back to where you go." _Sydney's eyebrow twitched slightly and Jesse's eyes widened.

"WORK IT SYDNEY!" Her sisters shouted again. Sydney and Jesse separated. Jesse stuck his hands in his jacket pocket and opened it up slightly. Sydney held her hand on her hips and put on a sexy yet intimidating face. Sydney took a deep breath then ran her hand down Jesse's chest making him shiver involuntarily. She laughed slightly and grabbed his hand pulling him back to the stage.

"Oh my god!" Misty was laughing. Dawn was practically giddy with excitement.

"Right there! PROOF! They so belong together." May nodded.

"We are setting them up one way or another." She threatened.

The seconds changes came on and it happened to be the formal wear. Jesse and Sydney were allowed to stay in their outfits because it was very dressy. Then the last and final change of the night…the swimwear. Jesse came out in blue Hawaiian print swim trunks. Most of the girls started screaming because he had rock hard abs and big biceps, he was a very well built boy. When Sydney came out there were many catcalls and wolf whistles. She was wearing a dark purple and gold string bikini and heels. Jesse's mouth fell open slightly and Sydney's eyes opened wider. They finished their turns and went back stage. Jason came out and everyone stood and applauded.

"And that concludes our fashion show! Please have a wonderful evening!" He spoke. As soon as he was done Jesse and Sydney came running out in the first outfit that they had worn on the catwalk. (They let them keep the clothes)

"Let's get out of here!" He pleaded. Sydney nodded enthusiastically. Norman walked up and laughed.

"Let's go then." He agreed. Sydney and Jesse didn't have to be told twice. They were out of the building before the other could blink. The group laughed and walked outside.

"Ugh…these heels are KILLING me!" Sydney complained. Misty smirked evilly.

"Then take them off." She spoke innocently. Dawn and May caught where she was going.

"Yeah, and walk barefoot?" Sydney countered. They were all slowly making their way to the plane.

"Oh…yeah that IS bad." Dawn spoke. She was holding onto Paul's hand. Ash's arm was draped lazily across Misty's shoulder and May was holding onto Drew's arm.

May faked having an idea. "Oh I know! Jesse can carry you!" She snickered. Sydney's face flushed to a scarlet color.

"May! I'm not going to make him carry me." She spoke confidently. Jesse smirked and bent down.

"You don't have to make me. I want to." He insisted. Sydney looked from Jesse to her sisters and back again. She sighed her face turning a shade darker.

"Fine. Piggyback though, not bridal style." She ordered. Jesse nodded. She climbed onto his back and they continued walking on.

"Race you back to the plane!" Jesse called over his shoulder. He started running and Sydney tightened her grip around his neck.

"Jesse! Not so fast! Jesse!" She laughed. Ash and Misty were immediately running after them followed by May and Drew and then Paul and Dawn. Norman looked at them and laughed.

"We WIN!" Sydney cheered as Jesse climbed on the plane first. Jesse set her down and the two hugged.

"You had a head start." Ash insisted as everyone climbed on and took their seat.

"That was SO much fun!" Misty spoke. Ash nodded.

"It was an AWESOME party."

"It was entertaining." Paul admitted.

"My favorite part was the fashion show." Dawn giggled. Sydney groaned.

"We are never to speak of that again." Jesse laughed.

"You looked amazing though." Sydney's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Look whose blushing." May cooed. Sydney snorted and smirked.

"Look who has a boyfriend." She countered. May's face went on fire as Norman raised an eyebrow. She tackled Sydney to the ground where the two rolled over trying to pin the other down.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Drew laughed. Misty sighed.

"Drew, Jesse. Control them please." Drew and Jesse got up and pulled them off each other.

"Come on May calm down." Drew laughed pulling her into her seat still holding her hand. Jesse pushed Sydney gently down into her seat.

"Here, we can listen to my iPod." Jesse offered. He pulled out his iPod and handed on ear bud to Sydney and put the other in his ear. Sydney leaned over to see what song he was picking. The door to the plan started to close before Solidad ran onboard breathing heavily.

"Norman! Aqua, Diva, Shadow, Screamer!" She shouted. Norman and the girls stiffened and the boys all looked at the 5 with questioning glances.

Norman stood up. "Solidad this isn't the place-" Solidad cut her off.

"The USB port! The files you downloaded! You need to hear this and it doesn't matter if they know! It effects us all!" She shouted. Norman's jaw set and the girls looked alarm.

"What is it Solidad?" Norman asked. She took a deep breath.

"The files that Shadow got for me and the pictures that Aqua and Diva took. They had information that we didn't know about. Five people survived the attack on the base." She spoke. Misty gasped.

"Who?" She asked.

"Pyro, Destroyer, Snake, Silencer and the Commander." The girls all gasped and the boys were uber confused.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"It doesn't matter how! It matters what they are planning!"

"What are they planning?" May asked.

"They survived and are planning to take over the world. Norman…girls…they've reinitiated the Toy Soldier Project." The air got tense and the girls stiffened.

"When?" Sydney asked. Solidad shook her head and a tear fell.

"Now."


	12. Toy Soldier Project

**A/N: The Toy Soldier project? What could that be? You shall all find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for not updating in a while, school is killer, and I had to rewrite one of my other stories!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Toy Soldier Project**

The girls faces all shone shock. Norman cursed and ran to the cockpit. "Jack! Code Red! They've reinitiated the Toy Soldier Project!" He shouted. Jack's eyes widened. He turned on the intercom.

"_Everyone strap into your seats immediately! We're taking off now! Activating Jet Sequence: Black Bird!" _Solidad and Norman, being the only two still up ran to their seats and strapped in as the color of the inside of the plane changed. It became silver and futuristic looking, with high-tech computer monitors and chairs. The outside became more streamline and as black as night. Their seats all shifted so they were facing the cockpit and the wall dividing the two areas was taken down so they could see Jack piloting and the sky ahead.

"What's going on?!" Drew called out. This brought attention to the boys who were sitting extremely confused as to what was going on.

May chose to ignore the question. "Jack! ETA to LaRosse?" She ordered.

"ETA a little bit over half an our going full speed."

Norman nodded. "Dawn, bring up communications to the school. Misty start tracking the Commander. You still recall his ways correct?" Misty closed her eyes nodding.

"As if we could ever forget…" She commented. She and Dawn stepped out of their seats and ran over to consoles on the wall.

"Someone explain to us what the hell is going on!" Paul shouted.

"What's going on? We've just entered hell." Sydney said darkly. She and May stood up.

"Dad, we cannot fight them with the Power Limiters on." May reminded him. Norman nodded. The boys looked shocked.

"You had power limiters on?" Drew asked. All the girls nodded.

"We had to or else we'd draw attention to ourselves." Dawn spoke.

"Alright…this is just dandy but I'm way confused." Ash scratched his head.

"We'll explain in a moment. Dad the Power Limiters." Misty reminded. Norman grabbed a remote off of the wall and pressed a button. The Power Limiters from each girl fell off, and an intense, almost crushing, power invaded the space.

"So…much power." Drew muttered. The girls eyes turned back to their natural Sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah, we need to keep it under control. But we owe you an explanation now don't we?" May asked.

Jesse nodded. "That would be nice."

May nodded. "Alright. It all started 4 years ago…we were kidnapped at a young age and brought to a facility that trained the powers of the youth to try and create an army of super soldiers. Because of our young age and the plan they had, it was called the Toy Soldier Project. Our parents were murdered and soon, our life was to go for days on end of brutal training, harsh punishments, and little to no food." May started off. Sydney was pacing around behind her, clearly worked up. She thought of something and then went to a console. May saw her, sighed, and then continued. "We were among the Commanders favorite. There were only eight of us that he had valued greatly. That was us and Pyro, Destroyer, Silencer and Snake." May explained.

"These are those four boys." Sydney spoke. She spun around in her chair as the pictures came up on the screen. The screen filled with a boy with brown hair and black eyes. He had a smirk on his face and was fairly tall. "That's Pyro, AKA Gary Oak. He and Misty had a rivalry going on ever since we got to the facility." The next picture was of a boy with brown hair and black eyes. "That's Destroyer, AKA Kenny. He and Dawn were good friends growing up in the facility." The picture switched to that of a boy with blonde hair and orange eyes. Sydney's jaw set and she ground her teeth. "Son of a bitch." She whispered as she looked like she was about to scream.

"Danni, control yourself." Misty warned. "I'll take it from here." She offered. Danni nodded and sat down shooting off small sparks of fire.

"That's Silencer, AKA Barry. He and Danni were rivals, and boyfriend and girlfriend." The boys nodded their head in understanding and Jesse quirked an eyebrow and looked her way. Danni looked up at him and looked away sadly, closing her eyes. The final picture that filled the screen was a boy with black hair and a white hat over it with red eyes. "That's Snake, AKA Brendan Birch. He and May were also rivals and in a relationship although their's wasn't as…" She trailed off looking at the steaming Danni. "Messy, as Danni's." She finally said. May looked hurt but she looked to Drew and smiled shaking it off already.

"We were at the Facility for 8 years. And finally, the day we were waiting for came. Dad came with a whole army of super powers who wanted to free us. They fought tooth an nail but all the others…they were so abused and so fearful of the Commander…they fought back. And they died. We had thought we were the only ones to survive. We went against the Commander. And we thought we had killed him…we were so sure…" Dawn trailed off.

"And the rest is history. I took them in and trained them to become the world's greatest spies. It has been training them for this day." Norman spoke up.

The boys who had been silently digesting all this information looked amazed. "Whoa…" Paul said at a lose for words.

"You said it." Ash agreed.

"So all of those things happened to you?" Drew asked. May nodded.

"We had to go through it all." May said bitterly. Jesse looked around.

"So what's going to happen?" He asked.

"They're heading toward LaRosse now to invade your school. They are planning on capturing all of you and trying the project again. That's why all the other schools were captured. What better place for talent then at a school that refines it?" Solidad explained.

"So…what do we do?" Jesse asked. Everyone was quiet in the jet. "Well? Because I don't know about you guys but I ain't going down with out trying to protect my school."

Everything was quiet again and then a small amount of laughter filled the jet. Everyone turned and saw Danni laughing. She looked up and smiled. "He's right. I'm not lying down for the Commander. Not again." She said determined. The other girls smirked and snapped their fingers switching into their spy outfits.

"So, we're really going to do this?" Misty asked still smiling. Sydney snapped her fingers also.

"Since when are you taking a backseat?" Dawn asked. May nodded.

"Yeah, your our leader. You should know what we do." Misty shook her head.

"Not for this mission. Look at Danni. She is ready to kill. She is ready for her shot at the Commander. I think it's time that little Danni took the lead for this one." Misty smirked.

"May, your helping me then." Danni spoke certainly. May smirked.

"No problem. We'll both lead. And I hope your thinking what I'm thinking." She asked. Danni looked from her sisters, to her father and Solidad, to the boys.

Danni smirked and nodded. "Oh, I'm reading your mind sis. We fight."


	13. Prepare To Battle

**A/N: SORRY! I'm such an evil author for not updating after leaving it at the cliffy! I'm deeply sorry! But without further ado here's chapter 13!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Preparing For Battle**

Everyone on the plane got silent for a moment before Dawn looked at the boys. "You boys may be fighting, but NOT in those outfits." The boys looked down and saw that they were all in their tux's, except for Jesse who was wearing the clothes from the fashion show.

Paul rose an eyebrow. "We don't have any other clothes to change into except for t-shirts and sweatpants." He reminded his girlfriend. Misty shook her head.

"No, we can just make you some." She spoke. The boys on the plane looked shocked.

"How can you make clothes?" Ash asked. Norman chuckled from his seat at the cockpit. He was now sitting on Jack's right side, with Solidad on his left.

Dawn snickered. "It's easy. Like this." She snapped her fingers and the boys outfits changed. They were now dressed in a black full body suit. They wore black combat boots, black gloves, and had a black belt that held their pokeballs.

"You could have done that from the very beginning? And you made us spend all that time taking measurements?" Drew asked. Dawn shrugged.

"I didn't think it was necessary at the time." Misty snickered.

"And she prefers making them by hand, for some strange reason, which is unknown to us." May and Sydney were buzzing around going to different computers.

"Care to inform us on what ya'll are doin'?" Jesse asked. Sydney looked over and nodded pressing a button on the screen.

"We're trying to get communications up, to warn the Headmaster." She informed them. May crossed her arms and looked to Dawn who was looking over the outfits she just magically created.

"Which Dawn was SUPPOSED to be doing." Dawn stiffened and smiled sheepishly going back to her spot. Dawn put on a headset and started typing into the keyboard. Misty was sitting at another computer doing the same. "Misty, have you got a lock on the Commander?" May asked.

Misty pressed a few more buttons and smirked. "Got him, he's about 30 minutes away from the school." Misty paled. "And he bought the Cruiser."

"Cruiser?" Ash asked confused.

"The Cruiser is a battleship that is used when he's really serious. We've been on it twice. They've got very heavy duty weapons on there." Misty explained.

Dawn cheered. "Communications are up!" Norman ran over to stand behind Dawn and took the headset. The screen flashed with O'Donnell's face.

"_Ah! Norman! Dawn! What can I do for you?" _He asked oblivious to what was about to happen.

Norman shook his head. "There is no time for that! The Commander is on route to LaRosse High! You've got to evacuate the students immediately!"

O'Donnell's face paled. _"Oh my word. How far away are they." _

"About 30 minutes." Dawn put in. O'Donnell shook his head.

"_We can't possibly sends all these students home in less than 30 minutes." _

May walked up. "You wont have to. In the gardens there is a secret entrance which leads to a tunnel. If you go down far enough there is an open space. Gather everyone into the South gym, closest to the gardens and wait for us to arrive. The tunnel isn't big enough for all of us to fit in, so we'll go in first and open it up more. Then we can use it as an escape tunnel."

Headmaster O'Donnell nodded in agreement. _"Right! Of course. I will do that right away. But please, hurry."_ And with that, the screen went blank and the communications ceased. Sydney looked over at Jack.

"Jack! ETA?"

"Around 25 minutes Sydney!" He retorted. Sydney bit her lip.

"That's not enough time for us to evacuate everyone. Jack, switch to stealth mode and alter course! Head back to the airport. We'll go in alone."

Norman looked at his girls. "Are you sure that's the best option? I don't feel comfortable letting you girls go fight them alone. Last time-"

May shook her head. "Sydney's right. We're going to need a few powerful allies to pull this off. You should try and get in contact with the infiltration group that you used to save us the first time. We'll send the students to the safe house, and then we'll deal with the others."

Norman sighed but nodded. He looked at the boys who were now standing, and then to his daughters. "Fine. But you all be careful." He spoke.

Misty smiled. "Aren't we always? And don't worry. You taught us everything we know."

Norman laughed. "That's true. But still be careful."

Dawn got up from her seat and went digging inside of a drawer. She pulled out a black briefcase and then went to the wall pushing two buttons. A table started coming from the ground, which knocked Ash on his butt. "Sorry Ash." She snickered and put the briefcase on the table opening it. There were different little gadgets of every kind. She pulled out two earpieces. "These are earpieces to maintain in constant communication, and to protect your eardrums from high pitched, or volume noises." She handed two to Paul and continued passing them out. May picked up a watch.

"This is a tracking device. Incase any one get's lost then we'll be able to find you again without much trouble." Sydney picked up a pair of glasses, only it looked different. It was only one piece of glass that wrapped around the eyes, and was blue in color.

"This is to be used for night vision, to protect your eyes from bright lights, and so we can look badass." Sydney snickered. After all of the gadgets were handed out they put them on, and Misty was by a panel at the door.

"So what are we going to be doing?" She asked.

May looked to everyone in the room and smirked. "Jack! Operation Omega!" She shouted. Immediately a wall came up, separating the cockpit from the other half of the plane. All the computers, seats, and tables disappeared so it was completely empty. Handles came out on the wall, next to the door. "Everyone grab onto a handle on the door and get ready to roll out!"

"What does that mean?" Drew asked. The boys did as they were told, and were behind the girls. In order it was Sydney, May, Dawn, Misty, Ash, Jesse, Paul, and Drew.

Misty snickered. "This is going to be sweet! I love rolling out!" The boys all shared a look and asked in unison.

"What's rolling out?!" They asked.

Dawn turned and started explaining. "That's how we exit the plane! If we just jump out we might get hit by one of the wings, May did that once and broke the entire wing off! We had to end up flying the plane manually." The boys all gulped.

"Exiting the plane?" Paul asked shocked. Dawn nodded her head as if that was normal.

May smiled. "You can all fly right? Oh wait…only Jesse can. Then the rest of you get jet packs!" She smiled and produced three jet packs from midair and handing them out.

"Um…May, we're not seriously jumping out of a plane…right?" Drew asked hesitantly.

May laughed. "Of course we're not! Didn't you hear? We're ROLLING out of the plane." All the boys paled considerably.

"We're going to die." Ash gulped.

Jesse laughed. "This is going to be sweet!"

"You are insane." Paul shook his head. Jesse shrugged.

"No, I can fly naturally so I've got nothing to worry about."

Sydney looked back at them and smiled. "Except the wing of the plane!"

All the boys glared at her. May smiled. "It's time! Okay boys, Sydney's rolling out first. So just watch what she does and you should be fine." She instructed. She then hit the wall. "Let's roll out Jack!" She shouted. The door opened and wind whipped into the plane.

Sydney smirked. She let go of the handle and ran up to the door. She jumped to the side, and spun around so she looked like a top spinning before disappearing from the plane. "Alright boys! Don't run into anything!" May spoke as she followed Sydney's lead. Dawn quickly followed.

Misty looked at the boys. "When you get out there fly towards us and we'll lead the way!" She winked and rolled out of the plane. The boys all looked deathly scared.

"Get going Ash!" Drew poked him. Ash gulped and let go. He ran to the door and rolled out, putting his hands together as if he was praying as he rolled out. Jesse was next. He eagerly let go and ran out cheering as he started flying. Paul groaned and followed suit. Drew was the last one on the plane and closed his eyes. "I'm so going to regret this." He muttered and rolled out. He pressed the button on his jetpack and he flew out of the way of the approaching wing and sighed looking down. "Oh wow we're high up." He gulped.

"Drew! Over here!" May called over to him. Drew looked up and saw everyone above him. He flew upwards then flew next to May. "Hit the seconds button on the jet pack. We need to go faster." The boys all nodded and pushed the button they went faster and the girls quickly caught up.

It was dark outside and the stars were all out. The teens all broke off from the main group and slowly started drifting towards the others. May, Dawn, and Misty were all flying together next to Ash, Drew, Paul, and Jesse. Sydney was lost in thought and flying the farthest from the group. Dawn frowned. "Poor Sydney. She really is upset."

Misty sighed. "We all are. But I guess Sydney just didn't get over it yet. It was her first and last boyfriend."

The boys drifted closer hearing the conversation. "It was her first?" Drew asked. May nodded sadly.

"Yeah, it was. The Commander made Silencer and Snake date Sydney and me so we had a reason to stay loyal to him. When we found out, I was upset and wanted to leave more than ever, but Sydney…she was heartbroken." Dawn picked up where May left off.

"She trusted Barry. She told him all her fears, dreams, everything. And he betrayed her. Now she doesn't trust anyone besides us, so easily."

Jesse's face darkened. "That's terrible. I can't believe that someone would try and take advantage of someone else like that." Misty nodded.

"Yeah, but we don't know how to get Sydney to snap out of it. She never told us how she felt that day."

"Ain't there somethin' we can do?" Jesse asked. Misty, May, and Dawn all shared mischievous glances. May nodded.

"I'm sure there is something we can do." She spoke. Jesse rose an eyebrow.

"What?" Dawn flew over to Jesse and shoved him in Sydney's direction. The southern boy accidentally crashed into Sydney.

"Whoa!" Sydney shouted as they both spiraled. They steadied themselves and Sydney shot a look over at her sisters. "That was your fault wasn't it?" She accused. Misty looked around as if examining the sky, Dawn was looking at her nails, and May was pretending to talk to Drew. Sydney rolled her eyes at her sisters antics. The group then separated into pairs. Jesse and Sydney, Ash and Misty, Dawn and Paul, and May and Drew.

With Misty and Ash

"So when were you going to tell us all this?" Ash asked looking at Misty. Misty looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I really wanted to Ash, believe me I did, but we couldn't. It would put you in danger too." Misty explained. Ash shrugged.

"It's nothing that I can't handle. And I would go through hell and back for you, you know that." Ash pressed on. He flew closer to Misty and grabbed her hand. Misty smiled at Ash, with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Ash…but I just wish that you were wrong. Because, we are going to go through hell."

With Dawn and Paul

Dawn was biting her lip twiddling her fingers nervously. Paul noticed. "Dawn, what's the matter?" He asked. Dawn sighed and dropped her hands.

"It's just…I'm worried. I don't want anyone to get hurt…but these guys are vicious." Paul rose an eyebrow and Dawn kept going. "You guys are all so important to me…if anything were to happen I-"

Paul cut her off by flying under her and pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away and flew next to her grabbing her hand. "No one is going to hurt you, not while I'm around. And your not going to lose me that easily." Dawn smiled and kissed him again.

With May and Drew

"So you nervous?" Drew asked May. May looked at Drew and smiled nodding.

"Just a bit. These boys were favored by the Commander along with us because our powers were equal. They are just as strong, fast, and smart as we are." She informed him.

Drew shrugged and flicked his bangs. "They might be strong, but they don't have us as allies." He motioned to himself, Ash, Paul, and Jesse. May laughed.

"That's true. But still. You can't help but be nervous when your school, and essentially the world is riding on us winning."

Drew shrugged. "You have a reason to fight. You have the determination and you have the drive. You can do anything you set your mind to." May smiled and kissed Drew on the lips.

"Thank you Drew."

With Sydney and Jesse

"So why did they push you over here?" Sydney wondered. Jesse grinned sheepishly.

"We noticed ya were lookin' kind of down, and wanted to make sure ya were okay…" Jesse trailed off looking at her face. "This Barry guy meant a lot to you didn't he?"

Sydney looked down and nodded. "Yeah. And I trusted him. It's really hard you know? Trusting someone and then having them betray you…" Jesse frowned.

"No, fortunately I don't. But I'm really sorry that ya had to go through that. A person like you doesn't deserve that type of treatment." Sydney rose an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What kind of person am I?"

Jesse shrugged looking up at the sky, blushing. "You know. Kind, sweet, caring, funny, beautiful…" Sydney snapped her head up to look at Jesse who was staring at the sky. "Your, in my opinion, the perfect girl, and for someone to use ya like that is horrible. I'm really sorry."

Sydney smiled. "You really think that Jesse?" She asked. Jesse looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah, of course I do." Sydney beamed and hugged Jesse and kissed him in the cheek.

"Thank you. You really have no idea how much that meant to me." She thanked him hugging him tight.

"AW!" May, Misty and Dawn cooed. Sydney rolled her eyes and let go of Jesse, flying the correct way.

"Time May!" Sydney shouted. May looked at her watch.

"We still have 15 minutes!"

Misty looked ahead. "The school's right there!" She shouted. Everyone turned their attention forward and saw the school appearing.

Sydney flew forward. "Alright! Everyone head to the South Gym. After that we book it to the gardens, and you boys will start expanding the area in the tunnel. We'll give you cover."

The group landed near the South Gym. May opened the door and nervous chatter and the faces of their classmates met them. Everyone exploded into screams and worried talking. May whistled getting their attention. "Hey! We're getting you all out of here! Now if there is anyone who can control Earth I want them to step forward and lead the way towards the Gardens!" Around seven people stepped forward. "Alright! Follow me!" May shouted. She took off running for the Gardens with Drew next to her. The others waited until everyone was out to follow.

"Alright! All who can control Earth go down that tunnel, and expand it so everyone can fit! As soon as everyone is in, start making the tunnel branch out so your heading AWAY from the school." Sydney ordered, pulling off the fake grass, revealing the tunnel. Immediately all the Earth manipulators jumped in and got to work. Within about 30 seconds the rest of the students started piling in.

"Come on! Hurry! But carefully!" Dawn encouraged. Soon the last few people were Rebecca and her gang.

Misty looked at her and motioned to the tunnel. "You'd better get going." Rebecca looked at all of the girls and nodded crying.

"Thank you." She muttered as her crew jumped in.

"Everyone is safe." Ash said. Paul nodded.

"Now we just have to escape along with them."

"You wont be going anywhere." A harsh voice spoke from above them. They all whirled around and saw four boys floating in the sky. They each had the same outfit on, which just so happened to be the outfits Ash, Drew, Paul and Jesse were wearing. Brendan smirked and looked at the girls. "You girls haven't forgotten us, have you?"

May narrowed her eyes. "As if we could forget."

Gary laughed. "It seems you've found some boys to replace us with."

"And so what if we have? They mean more to us then you boys ever did." Misty retorted.

Kenny frowned. "I wonder how much they'll mean to you once we kill them."

Dawn gulped and narrowed her eyes at him. "You four stay here and guard the tunnel. That's our only way to escape." She ordered. Paul came up and kissed Dawn briefly. Ash pressed his forehead against Misty's.

"You be careful." He whispered kissing her gently. Drew grabbed May's hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be right here with you." He kissed her.

Barry laughed causing everyone to look up. "Sydney a bit quiet aren't we? And I see YOU'RE the only one without a boyfriend. Guess you couldn't get over me could you?" He asked.

Sydney's jaw set and her face darkened considerably. "Hey! Don't ya talk to her like that!" Jesse shouted. Sydney whipped her head around. "She does have one! Me!"

Sydney's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" She asked shocked, but grinning.

Jesse smiled at her. "I told you that in my opinion you were the perfect girl. So now I want you to be MY girl." The Maple girls all took that moment to shriek and jump up and down clapping their hands.

Sydney beamed and threw her arms around Jesse's neck. "I'd love that!" She smiled. Jesse grinned and leaned down kissing her on the lips. It lasted a few seconds before Sydney pulled away.

"Now do me a favor would ya?" Jesse asked. Sydney nodded. Jesse looked up at the four boys who were ready to fight. "Kick their asses." He growled. Sydney smirked.

"Will do." The girls all pulled away from their boyfriends and took to the skies.

"So, you girls have definetly grown…but so have we. Our powers are greater than before." Brendan hissed.

May rose an eyebrow as the girls got tensed. "Bring it on."


	14. Awakening

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY about not updating in a very long while. So many stories, plus school, plus finals and regents equal a very slow writer! But now that I'm officially off, I re-read this story and got inspired to add this chapter! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Jesse.**

**Awakening**

Normal POV

In a flash the eight teens in the sky came at each other. Ash, Drew, Paul, and Jesse could barely see what was going on in the sky, because of the intensity and speed, but once their eyes got adjusted they saw, startled, exactly what was going on.

Sydney had shot forward, getting in front of Barry, and opening her mouth preparing to scream. Barry reacted quickly, grabbing her mouth in his hand and tossing her over the school. A loud splash was heard, signaling Sydney landing into the pool by the North Gym. Gary shot after her, and disappeared behind the school.

Misty had punched Gary into a tree and quickly followed him, as he completely went through, and tossed him into the contest stage, causing a large amount of woods, and lights to shoot up into the sky on impact. "Sydney!" Misty called out for her youngest sister, after loosing sight of her and Barry. Gary was up again and launched himself at Misty, punching her over the gardens and towards the pond.

"Misty!" Ash called worried.

Gary looked down at Ash and laughed. "You want to take her spot?" Misty came flying out of no where and punched Gary away so he landed outside the school grounds. "I'm good! Don't worry Ash!" She smiled and gave a thumbs up before flying after Gary.

May growled, and stared off with Brendan for a few seconds. "I thought we killed you." She hissed.

Brendan smirked. "I don't die that easily."

He fired an energy blast at May, who quickly evaded and threw a fire ball at him. It momentarily distracted him, giving May enough time to grab Brendan and toss him to the ground.

Dawn tackled Kenny out of the air, and rammed him into the ground, causing a little indent in the ground. Kenny grabbed Dawn's leg and tossed her through a tree, snickering at her yelping as she made contact. A fire ball hit the back of Kenny's head, causing him to fall forwards. He whipped his head around and saw Paul, glaring daggers at him. Kenny smirked. "You have no idea who your messing with."

Paul growled. "I'm messing with the guy, who just threw my girlfriend into a tree!"

Kenny snickered and rolled his neck. "I can always kill you first before Dawn. Make her suffer a bit. Your choice."

Paul looked ready to rip Kenny apart with his own hands. Drew put an arm on Paul's shoulder. "I don't like this anymore than you do. We have to trust them." He whispered quickly.

Ash nodded. "When they need us, we'll help them. We might only hinder them."

Jesse was shaking out his hands. "We can't just stand here."

Paul looked at Jesse and nodded. "I'm with Jesse." He formed fireballs in his hands and hurled them at Kenny, who just stood there and let them hit him, not looking affected.

Kenny laughed. "If you want to die before her, then so be it." Kenny pulled out a knife and twirled it in his hand. "But remember, I gave you the option." He charged forward to Paul, the knife in hand. Paul winced and braced for the pain

"No!" Everything happened within a split second. Blood speckled the ground, an the uniform Kenny was wearing. Kenny looked at the scene and his eyes widened, before he snorted in annoyance.

The knife in Kenny's hand was driven right into Dawn's stomach. Dawn stood in front of Paul, facing Kenny. She winced and coughed, blood coming up. Paul looked horrified as Kenny removed the blade from Dawn's stomach with little sympathy. "And I was supposed to take her back alive. A pity." Kenny shrugged, walking back to lean against the school, waiting for the other boys to finish.

Paul quickly caught Dawn who started to fall and laid her on the ground. "Oh my God…" He breathed.

Drew came over quickly and started pressing on Dawn's stomach. "You have to keep pressure on it!" He reminded Paul. Paul nodded and put his hands on top of Drew's helping him.

"Well…this s-sucks." Dawn laughed, coughing up more blood. Her face started to pale.

Paul looked over at Dawn and held one of her hands in his. "No, it's okay. Your going to be okay."

Dawn shook her head. "No…I'm not. I don't have…enough energy to heal myself…and the girls are busy fighting."

Drew's face lit up. "But, I can buy you some time. Jesse, come over here and put pressure on her stomach for a second." Jesse obeyed quickly. Drew grabbed one of his pokeballs from his belt and tossed it into the air. "Roselia! Let's go, use Aromatherapy and try to heal Dawn as much as possible." Roselia nodded quickly and then got to work trying to heal Dawn.

Misty was thrown to the ground with a sickening crack. The bone in her knee twisted, popping out of alignment. Misty grimaced in pain before looking backwards and at Dawn. Her face paled. "Dawn!" She shouted, and started to crawl over to her sister, before Gary dropped down, next to her.

"Uh-uh. Your not going anywhere." Gary laughed, before a bolt of electricity struck him, sending him into a tree. Ash ran over, grabbed Misty's arm, and helped her hop over to her sister.

Misty kneeled on the ground next to Dawn and Paul and gasped. "Oh my god, this isn't good." She pulled out two pokeballs and tossed them into the air. "Marill! Goldeen! Use Aqua Ring." The two Pokemon got to work, along with Roselia, to start healing the blunette on the ground. Misty scooted over, wincing in the pain shooting up her leg, and directly next to Dawn. "Jesse, use your Espeon to give us cover." Jesse nodded and complied. "Now, as for you little missy, your going to have to stay awake for me for a little while." She spoke and put her hands over her stomach, as they glowed a green color. Paul looked at Misty confused and hopeful. "Don't worry Paul, she should be fine. She's going to have to have to get healing treatments for a day or so, but she'll be fine."

May and Brendan appeared in front of the group. May was thrown into the ground creating a dent, as Brendan started pounding on her. May tried putting up a shield to block, but her used a fire punch to diminish it every time. He grabbed her arm and pulled on it. "I wonder if this would hurt…" He dislocated May's shoulder as she screamed out in pain. Gary and Kenny started laughing.

"Brendan chill with the beating!" Kenny called out.

Gary nodded. "Yeah, the Commander wants her to be at least recognizable!" Drew glared at the boys and used his power to lift the earth around them, and slam the two rock walls together, squishing them in the process. He aimed his attack to Brendan and tossed him into a tree, using the roots to tie him down. Drew then closed up the earth around May, and moved it towards the shield, so she was in side, before opening the earth, and scooping May up in his arms.

"May…" He breathed looking at her bruised face. May forced a smile, and Drew kissed her gently. Misty scooted over and looked at May and winced.

"Lay her next to Dawn and I'll try to heal them both." Drew nodded and complied, as Misty widened her healing range to include both the girls. Misty's knee started turning purplish.

"Misty, your knee." Ash pointed out. Misty didn't even look up from what she was doing.

"It's popped out of place. Not important right now."

Ash looked at Misty's leg with concern. "I think you should be worried about that. It's not looking good." Misty just shook her head and kept healing.

Jesse looked around worried. "Wait, where's Sydney?" As if answering him, the girl flew downwards and into the ground, Barry a few seconds after her. Sydney placed her hands on the ground and flipped backwards, avoiding Barry's punches. She flew up into the air, ready to fight when she saw her sisters.

Sydney's mouth spilled open as she looked from May's bruised form lying limply on the ground, Dawn next to her blood coming from her stomach, to Misty who had her knee misaligned and still doing her best to try and heal both of them. "Hey, you guys want to help me pound on the Sydney? I'm sure her sisters would love to see that." Barry snickered.

All the other boys took to the skies, facing Sydney who was only staring past them at her sisters. She started breathing heavily. She looked up at the boys in front of her and screamed. Sonic sound waves came from her mouth, and crashed into the sound barrier Barry put up. Barry's arm started to wobble. "Holy shit." His shield burst and the four boys, from the sheer force of the waves, were thrown into the ground.

"Oh my God, I heard that from here!" Ash said hitting his ear. Even with the shield, and earpieces which were supposed to protect them, it still rang in their heads.

Sydney flew down and over to the shield, standing just outside of it. "Come on! Get in!" Jesse shouted.

Sydney shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm going to buy you guys some more time."

May's head shot up. "Syd, don't you be stupid now! Get in here!"

Sydney placed her hands on her lips and blew a kiss to her friends. "Syd…" Dawn whimpered.

Sydney flew off towards the boys, who were now flying in the air. Misty clenched her teeth. "Sydney Johanna Maple, get back here now!" Sydney ignored her. "I should have known she would do this…" Misty spoke shaking her head.

Jesse looked worried. "What, why isn't she coming into the shield?"

Misty smiled grimly. "She cares about us more then herself. She thinks that if she can give us time to heal ourselves then we'll have a better chance of survival, so she's going to do whatever she can to give us that time."

Sydney formed a fireball in her hands and hurled it at Kenny, who just ducked and shot electricity at her. Sydney fell back, only to have her hair yanked by Gary, before tossing her into the school, causing large chunks of cement to fall to the ground. Brendan came out of the school, holding Sydney in his arms before he tossed her up, and punched her to the ground. Barry grabbed Sydney's throat and lifted her up into the air. "You know, I expected more of a fight out of you Sydney. I guess this is all I can expect out of someone who hasn't reached their final stage."

Sydney looked confused. "F-Final…stage?" She chocked out.

Barry dropped her on the ground. Kenny snickered. "Yes, a final stage. You left before the Commander could help you obtain the final stage. It is when all of the powers you have, powers you absorbed, are no longer separate."

"What are you rambling about?" Misty shouted.

"The final stage. It's when your powers, all of them, are combined into their final form. When it forms energy." Gary raised his hand and a dark green energy ball filled his hands. Kenny, Barry, and Brendan all demonstrated, Kenny's being a dark orange, Barry's being a dark purple, and Brendan's being a dark red.

"Well, enough of this chitchat. Let's go torment them over there." Brendan smiled evilly. The boys all tensed and got in front of the girls, hoping that Espeon's shield would hold.

"Leave them alone!" Sydney shouted. The boys didn't look back as they each aimed energy beams at the shield. "Fight me instead!"

"No, we were already done with you." Barry spoke emotionless. His face, along with the faces of everyone, shone shock as a pink aura came off of him, Brendan, Gary, and Kenny. They slowly turned and saw Sydney surrounded by a growing pink aura, her eyes completely colored pink.

"I said, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" There was a blinding light and the sight that followed shocked everyone. Sydney was in a red mid-thigh length kimono with black biker shorts underneath. There was a black sash around her stomach, and a yellow tie, on top of the black, that had a huge yellow bow tie in the back. Her hands, barely visible out of the bottom of the long sleeve of the kimono, and her feet up to her shins, were tied in white fighting tape. A black mask covered the bottom part of her face.

Gary winced. "Damn it. We were supposed to get them back before reaching the final stage." The ground underneath him glowed pink, before it was ripped from underneath him and he was thrown off of the school grounds.

"Code Red! We've got a first time final stager!" Kenny yelled as the boys separated hoping to get the edge on Sydney.

Sydney was in front of Kenny in a second and kicked him in the gut, with such force that it sent him crashing inside of the school, causing the entire structure to collapse on the boy.

Brendan cursed, and flew off to go get Gary, while Barry flew to go get Kenny out of the rubble. Sydney flew over to her friends, all who were starring at her unbelieving. "Sydney…" Misty spoke, not even knowing how to complete her sentence.

"HOW?" Ash said, finding the word everyone was thinking.

Sydney half-smiled under her mask. She looked to May's dislocated shoulder, and Misty's knee. "Pop your knee and your shoulder back into place." May was about to argue, but saw the seriousness in her sisters eyes. May crawled over to Misty, who had grabbed Ash's hand.

"Ready?" May asked. Misty nodded, and May forced Misty's knee back into place. Misty and Ash screamed out in pain. Misty from the pain shooting up her leg, and Ash from Misty nearly crushing his hand when she screamed. Misty then, let go of his hand, and grabbed May's arm, popping her shoulder into place. May squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath as the pain shout up her arm.

Sydney looked calmly, although her eyebrow twitched slightly. "Misty, everyone take a rest. This will protect and heal you." She spoke waving her hand over the shield creating a pink shield of her own. Pink sparkles floated from the top and landed on everyone, their wounds starting to dissipate.

Brendan flew back, holding onto Gary, and growled. Kenny was finally dug out of the rubble by Barry but seemed to be unconscious. "This isn't good. We've got to pull out." Brendan spoke grabbing Kenny from Barry.

As soon as Kenny was away from Barry, Sydney appeared behind him in an instant, locking her arms around him, trapping him. "What the hell are you doing?" Barry shouted.

Sydney laughed, her eyes clouding pink. "I'm a very vindictive bitch." The sky got darker then it already was and a rumble of thunder was heard. Barry started panicking. "If I'm going down! Your going with me!" Sydney shouted as a bolt of lightening struck the two teens. They both screamed as the electricity coursed through their bodies. It died down, and Sydney dropped her arms, as both she and Barry went limp and started falling to the ground.

Brendan flew over and caught Barry. "This is getting out of hand. We're pulling out." The boys quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

Sydney was close to smacking into the ground before Jesse flew out from the shield and caught her in his arms. "Syd? Hey Syd wake up!" He quickly flew back towards the others, who were now up on their feet and completely healed. Misty and Drew returned their Pokemon, who were also energized by the shield. "Guys! She's not waking up!" Jesse shouted worried.

Misty placed her fingers on Sydney's neck and sighed in relief. "She's fine. It's probably just exhaustion from the strain."

Dawn, who was leaning on Paul for support looked at her sisters unconscious figure. "Wow…so that was her final form? We're going to get that much power?"

May nodded, holding Drew's hand. "Yeah, I guess so. But I'm not surprised it was Sydney first. She had so much anger and hatred towards those guys. This was her relief of that anger."

Jesse looked down at Sydney and furrowed his eyebrows. "When is she going to wake up?"

Ash looked at Sydney and shrugged. "Not sure, if you factor in the exhaustion, a lightening bolt like that would keep her out for two to three days tops." Everyone looked to Ash confused. "What? I know electricity."

Paul snorted. "Okay, this really isn't the biggest of our problems."

Drew nodded. "Paul's right. Let's get into the escape tunnel, and get out of here."

Jesse handed Sydney to Misty and hopped down the hole, before Misty passed her to Jesse, then went down herself. Ash went down with Dawn and Paul, while May stood up on the surface looking out at the now stormy sky. Drew turned to look at her.

"May, what's wrong?" He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. May put her hands on Drew's hands and sighed.

"We're not going to be safe for long. They'll be back. They always come back."


	15. Safehouse

A/N: Thanks everyone so much for such awesome reviews! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've had a lot of stuff to do and I'm currently in the process of moving so everything's hectic! But because of kind and consider reviews I'm updating this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Jesse Anderson.

* * *

LaRosse High for the Gifted 

Chapter 15: Safe House

"Hurry up you two!" Misty called out, peeking her head out of the hole in the ground. Drew and May turned from looking up at the sky and turned to start walking towards the escape tunnel.

The sounds of a large engine stopped them.

May's eyes widened as she looked up at the sky and saw a large ship flying over head. It had gun torrents on the side of the ship, and a spot light was moving it's way through the area, as if looking for someone.

"Oh my god…" May whispered. Drew looked confused and Misty froze.

"What is that?" Drew asked.

"May, Drew get your asses in here!" Misty shouted. May immediately grabbed Drew's arm and sprinted towards the escape tunnel. May jumped in and pulled Drew in with her.

Paul, Ash, and Dawn looked up in confusion, the two boys acting as crutches for Dawn. Jesse just looked expectantly at Misty, May, and Drew, Sydney still unconscious on his back.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" May shouted.

"Why?" Drew asked in confusion. "What was that?"

Misty shook her head. "No time! Run! The Commander is back with the Cruiser! He's going to level the area!"

"Time to move!" Paul said picking Dawn up bridal style and starting to run. Ash and Misty took off after them. Jesse adjusted his grip on Sydney before sprinting behind them, with May and Drew taking up the rear.

"Drew, put up some barriers!" Dawn suggested looking at the Earth manipulator.

Drew nodded and moved his hands as he continued to run, causing the earth to rise up and seal the tunnel every few yards they ran. "How much farther do we run?" Ash asked.

"We're leaving the school grounds now!" Misty shouted. There was a large banging sound followed by a rumbling. Misty stopped running and stood her ground. "We're not far enough away! Everyone take cover!"

Drew put an earth shield around the group just seconds before a powerful blast hit the shield and caused a the tunnel to cave in.

* * *

"Commander…I'm sorry that we failed you." Brendan said bowing down before a shadowy figure seated on a throne aboard the Cruiser. Beside Brendan was Gary and Kenny on their knees.

"Oh, my boys you haven't failed me! No this is only the beginning." The figure stated.

"But…Sydney awakened her final stage. And Barry is out of commission until he wakes up." Gary pointed out.

"That was just a little hiccup in the plan. Nothing to be concerned about. Besides, they are more of more value to me and full power. Then when we recapture them we can have out little family back again and at full strength! Ooh, aren't you boys excited to have our girls back?"

"Very, Commander. But, didn't you just use the canon on the school grounds?" Kenny spoke up.

There was a chuckle. "Yes, that I did. But now, you boys don't possibly think that they'd die so easily, do you? No, of course not. Those girls are still alive, that's I'm sure of."

Brendan looked up. "And what of the boys their with?"

"Must you ask? Kill them. Show no mercy."

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Drew asked. The dome shield that Drew had created was still standing, but it was terribly dark inside of the shield. A fire started up, showing both Dawn and Paul's faces.

"We're good." Paul answered.

"I'm fine." Misty called out.

"I'm good. Syd is still out though." Jesse put in.

Ash's voice came next. "Me too, but I'm sitting on something."

"That's ME. Get off, Ash!" May responded.

Drew chuckled. "Okay, we're all safe. Now should I take down the shield or no?"

"No, we can't. The tunnel has more than likely collapsed on top of it. Taking it down now would crush us." Misty's voice sounded through the tunnel.

"So, what DO we do?" Paul asked.

"Drew, make a small hole in the ground leading downwards. We'll make another tunnel leading off the school grounds." May suggested.

"Good idea!" Ash complimented.

"Thanks…now GET OFF!"

* * *

"Don't move her too much." Misty suggested. The orange haired girl was now standing outside of the hole from the tunnel Drew had created. The group was now a significant distance away from the battle zone that was once LaRosse High, and were now ready to come out from underground.

Jesse was trying to pass Sydney to Misty as carefully as possible. Misty grabbed Sydney and held her in her arms while Jesse pulled himself out of the tunnel and then took the brunette girl back. Misty offered a hand to both Paul and Ash as they came out of the tunnel. The two boys then turned around to grab both of Dawn's hands and pull her out of the tunnel, with Drew pushing her up to help. Drew and May came out of the tunnel and looked at the group.

"So, now what?" Ash asked.

Misty, May, and Dawn all shared a look. "Now, we head for the safe house." Dawn answered him. "It's a couple miles from here."

May shook her head. "We can't, that's where all the students went. Going there would make them targets. We need to go to the one in the woods."

"But if we DON'T go to the one where the other students are, they'll be sitting ducks!" Dawn argued.

"Then we can call Jack and arrange a transport!"

Both siblings turn to look at Misty. Misty sighed. "May's right." Dawn pouted and May grinned triumphantly. "Sydney call Jack and-" Misty cut herself off looking at the unconscious girl in Jesse's arms. "Er…scratch that. May, you call Jack and arrange a transport. While your doing that we'll head off towards the safe house in the woods. It's farther away but it'll be out of sight."

May waked a bit away from the group to make the call while Dawn sighed. "Fine, but it's going to take a while going on foot."

"That's why we're flying. You boys still have your jet packs, so we can all fly there. It's about a forty minute flight going at full speed." Misty pointed out.

Jesse looked at Sydney. "And what about Sydney? What's going to happen to her?"

Ash took over surprisingly. "The lightening bolt was very concentrated and powerful. The electricity shocked her system. Normally, it would just knock someone out for a few hours or so, but seeing as she was exerting so much energy, and with the strain of trying to control her newly developed powers, she'll be out for two to three days. She just needs some rest."

"You know…it's so weird to hear you sound smart." Drew ribbed. Ash pouted.

"Hey! I'm smart!"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "You failed bio…twice. You barely passed English, and you almost failed math."

Ash simply pouted while May rejoined the group. "Jack's on his way to pick up the students. Everyone ready to fly?" Everyone nodded as the boys, excluding Jesse, turned on their jet packs and started hovering above the ground. Paul reached down and grabbed Dawn, and held her.

Dawn blushed. "Paul, you know I'm okay, right? I can fly AND walk on my own."

Paul shook his head. "I don't want you to overexert yourself. Besides, I like holding you." Dawn's face turned beet red.

"If you two are done?" May smirked. Paul nodded, getting serious as the group flew high into the sky. "Follow us! We'll lead the way!" May called out motioning to herself and Misty. Everyone nodded and flew off behind the two Maple sisters.

* * *

"We'll land here and walk the rest of the way." Misty announced pointing to a spot just inside of the woods. Everyone landed on the ground and waited for May and Misty to show the rest of the way. Dawn pulled herself away from Paul and smiled.

"I'LL walk on my OWN. I need to get my body to feel more adjusted."

Drew looked at May and Misty. "Alright, now where?"

May pointed to a large thicket of trees ahead of them. "Through there. There'll be a small cottage near the end of that thicket."

"It's not too far now. We'll need to hurry up though." Misty added on as the group started to walk. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because the Commander is going to start searching for us. We've got to get inside of the safe house and put up the cloaking system before he starts searching the woods."

Paul looked up in confusion. "But didn't he shoot down the school? Why would he be searching for you girls?"

Dawn snorted. "That was just a warning shot. What the Cruiser is capable of is far more destructive than that."

"Anyway, he knows that we don't go down easily." May added on.

"So we're not out of the clear yet?" Drew asked sadly.

"Far from it."

"Perfect…"

The gang was walking along for around ten minutes before the rows of trees started to get smaller. "There it is!" Dawn pointed out motioning to a small cottage that was partially visible between a few trees.

In excitement the group started running to the small quaint looking structure. "It doesn't look to safe." Ash pointed out standing near one of the windows. Misty moved to the front and stood by the brown door. She put her and on the door frame causing a key pad and an eye scanner to appear next to the window Ash by. He flinched backwards. "I stand corrected."

Misty rolled her eyes and placed her eye at the scanner before putting in a four number code. "For you boys, just in case you get locked outside, the code is 4-9-2-7. Got it?"

The boys nodded. The door swung open, and the teens quickly piled in. As soon as Misty shut the door, all the lights turned on showing a large open room. It was completely empty except for a mini fridge in a corner of the room. "This is it? This is a safe house?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"Oh definetly, I feel SO safe." Paul snorted sarcastically.

Dawn sighed and shook her eyes walking over to the fridge. "You boys need to learn that there are more to things than they appear." Dawn opened the mini fridge and tilted a bottle of Sprite to the left. There was a clicking noise as a hatch opened up in the middle of the floor showing a staircase leading downwards.

"Come on, hurry up. We need to put the cloaking system on." May pointed out impatiently. Drew's eyes were widened, Paul looked amazed, Jesse was confused, and Ash's mouth had dropped open. "Okay, what's with the stupid looks?"

"When did you girls even have the TIME to set this up?" Drew asked.

May shrugged. "We have a lot of free time on our hands." Misty grinned.

"Besides, you haven't even seen the good parts yet."

Misty started down first followed by Dawn and May. May turned around and noticed the boys still standing there awestruck. "Come _on_. We haven't got all day."

Drew blinked before nodding. "Let's go guys." The boys started heading down after the three eldest Maple sisters. As soon as they were on the stairs the hatchway closed, causing Ash to jump in surprise seeing as he was the last one in. An overhead light turned on lighting the way down the long stair case. As soon as they reached the bottom Misty reached for a lever on the side and flipped it up, causing lights to turn on.

A large, auditorium sized, room was illuminated. The room seemed to be divided into four sections: a hospital set up, a control room, a kitchen, and a training area. The hospital portion had around ten hospital bed lining the wall with several machines and cabinets full of medicine and utensils. The control portion had a set of high tech computers, scanner, maps, and a large table in the center. The kitchen part had an industrial sized fridge, ovens, and stoves, and a freezer. There was a round dinning room table just to the left of the ovens. Finally in the training area were several punching bags, weapons lining the walls, weight lifting benches, and a sparring mat.

"Whoa…" All the boys muttered.

"Jesse, bring Sydney over here." Misty instructed walking over to the hospital set up. Jesse quickly did as he was told and walked with the eldest Maple sister. Misty stopped at the first bed and motioned for Jesse to lay Sydney down. "May, get me an IV bag and a heart monitor. Dawn, you get over here too. I want to make sure your okay."

"I'm FINE. Why does no one believe me?" Dawn asked as the group migrated to the others.

Paul looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. "Because you were STABBED in the stomach!"

"What? It healed!"

Paul face palmed.

"No arguing Dawn. Sit." Misty ordered pointing to the bed next to Sydney's. Dawn sighed and complied.

"Here you go Misty." May said handing Misty an IV bag while rolling the heart monitor over to Sydney's bedside.

"Uh…do you girls know what your doing?" Jesse asked.

May stopped unraveling the monitor, Misty paused about to put the needle in Sydney's hand, and Dawn stopped shifting in her bed. They all gave the blunette an odd look. "Your serious?"

Jesse blushed. "Just making sure…"

May laughed. "After everything you've just seen, your surprised we know how to do this?" May put the finger clip on Sydney's pointer finger and then turned on the machine. A steady electronically beeping filled the room. Misty used the needle and put it gently inside of Sydney's vein. She put a piece of tape on the needle to make sure it wouldn't slip out before hanging the bag upside down on a metal pole. The IV slowly started to drip.

"Alright, now onto you missy." Misty smiled looking at Dawn. She then turned to look at May. "May, go take the boys over to the computers. Get their eyes scanned, and put up the cloaking system."

"Got it Misty." May said. Ash looked scared.

"What about our eyes?"

May shook her head. "Just follow me." May led the boys to the computers and sat Ash down in a chair. She moved something that looked like a mechanical pair of glasses towards him. "Lean your head here and look through it." Ash looked like a frightened puppy up at May. "Ash, it's not going to hurt you. It's so you boys have access to the safe house if you ever get locked out." Ash still didn't look happier. "It's just a red light."

"Oh…okay then." Ash leaned his head against the machine, a red light flashing in his eyes.

May, who turned on one of the larger computers, started typing into a computer. A large screen turned on showing an image of Ash's face from a Pokemon battle tournament, with a picture of his eyes by them. **"Computer Input Recognized: Ash Ketchum."**

"Okay that was cool!"

"Paul, your next. Then Jesse, and Drew." May instructed. Paul switched places with Ash, who was seeing red dots flying around the room due to the light, and leaned his head against the machine.

"**Computer Input Recognized: Paul Brooks."**

"My turn." Jesse said sitting in the seat and putting his eyes to the scanner.

"**Computer Input Recognized: Jesse Anderson."**

Drew switched with Jesse and put his eyes to the scanner. **"Computer Input Recognized: Drew Hayden. New users, registered and recognized. Security protocols altered."**

The boys all looked up at the large screen which showed a infrared map of the woods. The cottage was glowing red. "They'll be able to find us if they use heat sensors." Drew pointed out.

May shook her head. "Not after this."

"**Cloaking System: Engaged. Battle defenses on standby. Total lockdown initiated."**

"Dawn's fine, but she's going to be resting for a day or so. I want to make sure she's completely 100% before they come. Sydney's stabilized." Misty informed the group walking over to them.

Ash looked up at his girlfriend. "So…what should we do now?" May and Misty shared a look, a silent agreement made between them, before they spoke in unison.

"We split up."


End file.
